I Hate Fish
by DenaHoshigaki
Summary: Madison Underwood is a new student at Konoha High and she has a secret that makes her hate EVERYTHING! Kisame x OC rated for future lemons, rape, language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters in Naruto. They are properly owned by Masashi Kishimoto, although I sometimes wish I could own them I do ****NOT****. So I have wrote this fanfiction out of dear love and admiration for my favorite Naruto man... NIYA KISA-CHAN! I LOVE U 3 XD**

-7:35 a.m.-

_"Oh Madison, you're being dramatic again. You really need to stop it."_

I tapped away on my iPad thinking of the argument that took place only five minutes earlier. I hated this, Mother did this to me every time. It's stupid really. I hate her. And I hate that stupid husband of hers too. I sigh and throw my iPad aside letting it hit the floor with a loud thump, stupid batteries always dying on me. This is the 12th school I've ever been to. Steven says moving around is supposed to be adventurous. Adventurous my ass.

-8:02 a.m.-

"Thus, the square root of pie is undeter-" The brown haired teachers rambles stop short upon my entrance, I glance over at him boredly as he gets a dramatic, too wide of a smile.

"Well hello there, you must be Madison Cowell." I snort at his friendly attempts and voice, but mostly at that stupid name he called me.  
"It's Underwood. Get it right next time." I snear rudely at that stupid imbecile. Who does he think he is calling me by that retard's name? Tch, Cowell, just because my mom was dumb enough to marry him doesn't mean I'm dumb enough to take his name.

"Very well. Take a seat wherever you like Ms. Underwood." He politely smiles at me with a look of pure kindness. So, I snort at this loser and walk to the back of the classroom chosing the last seat in the corner, away from everyone else. I noticed noone was sitting in front of me or to the lone seat on my left. Which was good, I don't like crowds and I don't need friends. I'm only going to be here until I turn 18 and can legally sign my papers to say 'I quit school', without parental consent. Oh how I'm counting down those final months. I didn't bother to listen to this stupid teacher ramble on about math as I zoned out and closed my eyes falling asleep instantly. I awoke to the sound of the bell ringing, so I stood grabbing my bag and headed for the door; until Mr. Umino called me back and requested me to return to his class after school to serve a detention. FOR SLEEPING! How dare he give me a detention for sleeping in his class, it's not my fault his class is droll and made me fall asleep. Ugh. Stupid math teachers. After that unfortunate event, I decided to skip the rest of my classes for the day and just hung out in the bathroom looking over my schedule:

1st Period - Math, Iruka Umino

2nd Period - English IV, Kurenai Yuhi

3rd Period - History, Asuma Sarutobi

4th Period - Chemistry, Orochimaru Oto

5th Period - Home Economics, Might Guy

Lunch

6th Period - Anatomy, Jiraiya Kono

7th Period - Art, Kakashi Hatake

I listened as the afternoon bell dismissed everyone to go home and I briefly entertained the idea of just going home and pretending I had entirely forgot about detention, but I decided against it and headed towards Mr. Umino's class once again. Along the way, I ran into a tall man, I estimated him to be about 5'6" and he had dark spikey blue hair. Tch, boys these days, dying their hair all the colors of the freaking rainbow. I glared at him and said in a snobby voice "Watch where you're going freak."  
He didn't seem to like my response as he parried me with a deep voice that had a harsh edge to it, "Listen princess, I'm not interested in your 'my life sucks' stories. So save it." I was slightly surprised at his response, but I just felt myself get angrier, "Shut up freak and get out of my way." I then pushed him aside and continued my trek towards Mr. Umino's classroom and upon arriving, I sat in my seat I had assigned myself and boredly watched the second hand tick slowly away. Whatever, I didn't mind I suppose. Anything's better than being home with that loser of a man called my step-father.

* * *

**Ok so PLEASE be nice this is TECHNICALLY my FIRST fanfic A Horrific Love was written after this one, I was just nervous about submitting this one. Also, before I continue, I would like at least ONE person to tell me they want me to continue. Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**~Sincerely,  
DenaHoshigaki (Kisame's SECRET lover XD)**


	2. Meeting The Akatsuki

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ZANCORA123! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORITING MY FIRST FANFIC! YOU'RE THE BEST XD** Now you other lazies, if you review, favorite, etc, etc. Then I will dedicate future chapters to you. In the meantime, LET'S GO DISCLAIMER! BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA BE SUED! *pumps fist in air dramatically*

**Disclaimer: I do not legally own Naruto (although I dream of owning Kisa-chan) Unfortunately, I am not as smart as Masashi Kishimoto, so of course, if I had made our dear Kisame he would not be as awesome as Mr. Kishimoto made him (nor drawn as wonderfully as his artists make him). Anywho, let's stop listening to my whining rant about how I wish Kisame was not just my secret, imaginary lover and ON WITH THE STORY!**

-Home. 4:30 p.m.-

Who the hell ever heard of detentions lasting 45 minutes? That's bullcrap. I threw my bag aside walking inside fuming about my new stupid math teacher that has the competence of a 3 year old. I mean, ugh. I walked up my stairs boredly as I saw a flash of black hair with deep set blue eyes standing on the very top step of the stairs. I narrow my eyes at him, "Steven."  
"Don't give me that attitude Maddy. Your school called, said you showed up to first period. When I say that, I mean you showed up for ONLY first period." He glared at me speaking in a scolding voice.  
'Ugh, not only was the teachers incompetent but they were nosy too. This day just gets better and better doesn't it? Note the sarcasm' I thought to myself bitterly as I spoke aloud, "Yea well maybe if you stopped calling me by that rediculous name and that retarded school stopped being so nosy and chilled the fuck out, then I wouldn't be so problematic." Half way through my statement, I crossed my arms bitterly glaring at him. I only got angrier when he started laughing at me. What an a-hole. He motioned me to follow him to the room as he went off mumbling to himself about punishment. I didn't care as I followed him, I knew what time of day it was and I knew what he was aiming for me to do.  
"You know the deal Madison, I won't tell your mother if you provide me with what I want." He walks into his room shutting the door behind me and him after I walk in as well. I rolled my eyes, he knows I'll do it, I always do, then mother will come home and I'll slip off to my room and clean up for dinner. It's whatever with me, not something new to me. I shrugged at him as I tug my clothes off lying down on my back waiting for him. By the time he's ready and walks towards me, I have already drifted off into my own world within my head blocking out what's really happening.

-Tuesday, 7:58 a.m.-

I step into my math class once again, sighing as I slink towards my desk and I get slightly surprised as I notice the blue-haired guy from yesterday sitting at the desk to my left, the one that had been empty just the day before, the seat directly in front of me also contained a black haired man with eerily red eyes that I assumed was just contacts. I hope they were at least, because I doubt he gets women with those eyes. Creapy much? I slide into my seat and pretend to ignore my surroundings as I pull out my notepad and start taking notes of the things that are written on the board, I peek out of the corner of my eye to see what the blue-haired guy is doing. I observe him drawing a picture of a... goldfish? Is that a goldfish he's drawing? I snickered trying to cover my mouth and I see him shoot me a death glare.  
"Something funny?" He hisses.  
I shrug and I decide I don't need to dignify that question with an answer as I look back down at my paper. The words on the page suddenly begin looking like french, so I peek back at him, this time to just give him a quick look over. I notice hes nicely toned, maybe lifts weights? Probably bench presses about 100... maybe 150 on a good day. 'You know he's not that bad looking' I thought to myself as I watch a strand of his blue hair tumble in front of his eyes. He has pretty eyes to, I mean they're black, but that doesn't mean anything. I look up as the bell rings for class to begin and half way through the droning on of the class I allow my eyes to drift over to him as I watch him carefully, still drawing that goldfish. You know he's not that bad of an artist, although I wouldn't recommend it as a profession to him.

-English IV, Kurenai's Class-

I step into my English class and instantly spot a desk in the back of the room, so I head over to it and sit down allowing myself a quick survey of my surroundings. Beside me a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes sits, she seems kind of spunky and after a few quick words with her I find her name is Temari Suna. She has two other brothers that attend this school and they are Kankuro and Gaara. She promised to introduce me to them later. She didn't seem so bad, actually, I kind of liked her. I then looked to my left where I spotted another girl, this time she had brown eyes with two brown buns that are tightly bound to both sides of her head. She seemed nice enough, kind of like one of those women liberators. I thought that perhaps she might become a bit overbearing. She saw me looking at her and spoke, smiling kindly, "Hiya there. My name's Tenten Tamura. What's yours?"  
I mentally scowled at this, who does she honestly think she is? I mean seriously? Why is she even talking to me? Whatever. I decided to speak in a condenscending voice, hoping to disencourage her from further discussion, but I swear this girl must be daft or something because she kept talking to me. I soon tuned her out and turned my attention to the person in frong of me who had swivled around so that he was looking me straight in the eyes. I didn't know whether I should gulp or glare, because if you looked really hard into those bushy eyebrows, you could see black eyes sparkling with determination and I don't even WANT to know what he wanted from me so the second I saw his mouth open to say something I turned around swiftly and came face to face with a woman that had blue eyes and blue hair pulled up in a tight bun with a origami flower tucked behind her ear. I mentally scowled, 'What's up with people and BLUE hair, I mean SERIOUSLY? BLUE? OF ALL COLORS BLUE?' I suppose I shouldn't really complain, I love the color blue, but that's beside the point. I immediately noticed, after my mental rant, that she had a small lip piercing on her bottom lip. It looked way cool, totally bad ass. I WANTED one. I pointed at it and said neutrally, "Where'd you get that done at?"  
She watched me for a moment and shrugged boredly, "Samson's"  
My eyes widened, 'They have a SAMSON'S? HERE? In this LOSER town? Wow maybe this place isn't as lame as I thought it was...' I nodded, "I didn't know they had a Samson's here."  
She looked at me like I was stupid or something and spoke, "They don't. I went to Derksby to get it."  
Derksby, that sounds familiar. Oh yea, my mom said Derksby was an hour away from here. I responded in a soft voice, "Maybe I should go sometime, I haven't been to Samson's in ages."  
She quirked her eyebrow, "Samson's has gone downhill if you ask me. I know a better place though."  
I nodded, "Cool, we should go sometime so you can show me." I shrug neutrally, I didn't want to get all smiley and happy at the moment, I didn't want her thinking we were actually going to be friends. I watched her as she nodded and looked down at a note in her hand. From her boyfriend I assume, well I say such because there was big letters on the top stating that whoever it was from that they loved her. I took that as my que and turned back around just as Ms. Yuhi walked in and started the lessons for the day.

-History, Asuma Sarutobi's Class-

I walked into yet another class and found a seat on the far left corner, fourth seat from the first seat and I took it quickly. Nobody was there yet because Ms. Yuhi's class was only next door, so I was early. I started etching my name into the desk marking the seat as mine and just as I finished I noticed a few kids had started to filter in the class. One walked over and sat in the seat to my right. He had dark green hair and golden eyes. Personally, he freaked me out by his tall lanky figure and the Venus Flytrap he carried around. But probably the number one thing that disturbed me was how he was talking to himself, almost like he was two people in one body. I utterly regretted sitting here and I started preparing myself to move as another boy scampers over and about makes me tumble out of my seat as he squeals childishly, "TOBI HAS FOUND A NEW STUDENT! THE NEW STUDENT IS PRETTY! Tobi likes the new student." Not only was I disturbed how he referred to himself in third person but I was also disturbed how he wore a mask. Is that even allowed in school? I suppose so if he's wearing it. Luckily a beautiful blonde haired man with the bluest eyes saved me by ripping him off, "Get off of her Tobi, un." I was thankful for his rescue, as he pulled the immature boy off of me, I saw his bangs move as on his left eye I saw a small machine-like thing over his eye. So of course, he has a speech impediment and a thing over his eyes, what would you call that thing on his eye anyway? The blonde took the seat in front of me and 'Tobi' took the seat behind me as a red-head I hadn't noticed before took the seat directly beside the blonde. He said nothing and he looked entirely bored of everything. Almost as if the world itself didn't contain anything that he could honestly be bothered with. I sighed as I listened to Tobi ramble on behind me to God-knows-who and thought, 'This is going to be one LONG year.'

-Chemistry, Orochimaru Oto-

I walked into chemistry class and immediately noticed there were no desks. No there were lab stands that had two seats pulled up to each one, meaning I had to work with a partner. 'Oh that's just going to be dandy,' I thought. I heard a few people whispering as I looked at Mr. Oto and asked him where I should sit, unlike the other classes where I could choose my seat, I wasn't going to choose my seat, least I get someone like Tobi as my partner. He smiled all creapy and snake-like at me as he spoke, "hello Madissssson. Welcome to Chemissssstry. I have assssigned you a partner, your lab ssstand issss table sssssixxx." I nod and try to hold back from shuddering at that icy feeling that suddenly started creaping up my spine as I identified where table six is and sat in the left chair leaving the right to my partner. I pulled out my notepad and started scribbling stuff down as the blue haired boy from math class came and stood to my left. Just standing there. I scowled as I looked up at him, "What? You got a problem freak?" He sneared, "As if princess, I sit on the left, I ALWAYS sit on the left, so skooch." I laughed at him and shook my head, "Get over it freak, I'm not moving." He frowned, "Fine, you don't have to." I laughed triumphantly in my head, 'Ha. Not so big and tough now are w-' My thoughts were cut short as I felt him wrap his arms around my torso, lifting me up and depositing me in the chair to my right, He then turned sitting down in the chair he just stole from me, then he proceeded to push my notepad and pencil over to my new destination. I glared at him fuming, if this were one of those Disney movies I'm sure I would have smoke pouring out of my ears at what he just done to me. That JERK! I shook my head angrily and turned my head towards the window looking out it as I heard a small packet of paper dropping in front of me and his deep voice speaking levelly. "Look you don't have to like me and I won't force you to mess up your nails. I'll do the hard labor you just answer the questions. Got it?"  
I sneared at his request, "As if asshole. Do the work yourself."  
I listened to his snort of disapproval as he whispered in an annoyed voice, "Look princess, I hate you and you hate me. Clear? We have mutual feelings for each other. Just fill out the papers. Don't make me have to embarrass you in front of this class again." I looked over at him to see if he was being serious and of course with my luck he had the most dead serious look on his face. I glared at him grabbing my pencil as I read the questions and scribbled down the answers. I couldn't wait to get out of this class. The jerk.

-Home Economics, Might Guy-

I stepped in and of course, God is just having fun screwing me over today, as the room was set up the same way as Chemistry was. Luckily however, I got the blue-haired girl from English class, I learned her name was Konan Tanaka and she seemed nice enough. A pretty good partner, we had to make a cookie of our choice and with our team work, if I do say so myself, they came out pretty awesome. She asked if I'd like to join her and her friends for lunch, which was a 'Thank God' for me because I didn't have anyone to sit with just yet.

-Lunch-

I walked with Konan to lunch and learned that lunch here was only thirty minutes, which sucked. Oh well. As we walked towards the cafeteria she explained everyone to me. So I gathered, Deidara Iwa had been the blonde to save me from Tobi Uchiha earlier, and Sasori Akasuna was the red-head who sat by Deidara. Also, the guy who carried around the Venus Flytrap was Zetsu Katakana. The black haired guy was Itachi Uchiha and I found out that his eyes were in fact NOT contacts, they were his natural eye color which made me mentally shudder. I had yet to meet Hidan Yuga, Kakuzu Taki, and Nagato Pein. Lastly, I learned that the blue-haired guy I hate so much, well his name is Kisame Hoshigaki. Sitting around at the lunch table, I became acquainted to Hidan, he had purplish eyes and white hair. Yes, his eyes and hair are in fact, naturally white and lavendar. Isn't that weird? Kakuzu, like Tobi, wore a face mask, but unlike Tobi, he wasn't talkative and annoying and he DIDN'T refer to himself in third person. And Pein, I learned, was dating Konan and that was who had wrote her that note in English, they frequently exchange notes as they go from class to class. He also had orange spikey hair with numerous piercings all over his face, he looked really cool. I came to find that I kind of liked them, aside from Kisame that is, he was the only one I DIDN'T get along with. Which was all well and good. I didn't want to get along with that freak. All eleven of these people had made their own band. They called theirselves 'The Akatsuki' and while they all didn't play on the stage at once, they took turns. As each one had their own abilities, except Zetsu didn't play, no he worked the lights and technology, you know he was the one who turned on the fog machine at certain parts of the song or he would make the color lights start flashing at epic moments. After lunch ended I resigned myself to fate as I headed over to my next class, Anatomy.

-Anatomy, Jiraiya Kono-

I immediately grabbed a seat in the middle of the classroom as it was the closest one to the back that was available. I looked around and noticed Temari sitting behind me, before I realized what I was doing I smiled and waved at her then froze letting my smile get replaced by a scowl and I looked back down at my notepad. 'What am I doing? Lunch has me in a good mood. Ugh pull yourself together Madison. These people here are NOT your friends. You don't HAVE friends and you don't want friends either. Friends are lame' I mentally chanted to myself as Sasori sat on my right and I heard him speak in a bored monotone, "Just a little tip, don't make eye contact with him unless you want him calling you to the front of the room to explain some embarrassing perverted stuff to the entire class. Ok?" I nodded and turned back to my notepad that was about full of my scribbles throughout the whole day. Almost done I thought, after this class I got one more before I go home for the day. I then turned to my left and caught the eye of a brown haired boy with weird white colored eyes. We exchanged formal greetings and our names and I learned his name was Neji Hyuuga. I heard about the Hyuuga's, they were pretty much a family that apparently had a competition on who could shove the largest pole up their ass. In front of me, I noticed a black haired guy with deep black eyes, he looked real bored and egotistical and I saw practically every girl in the whole class swoon over this dumb hole. I noted he looked a lot like Itachi. I sighed boredly as Mr. Kono stood at the ring of the bell and started lecturing us. Ugh, this was SO boring.

-Art, Kakashi Hatake-

I swear to god there is no other teacher I hate more than Mr. Hatake. I walked into his class talking to Konan about how much I think Kisame is a jerk, Mr. Hatake heard us I suppose and he turned smiling, "Hello Ms. Underwood. I couldn't help but hear how displeased you are with Mr. Hoshigaki. Now, I don't know if you're aware, but Konoha High is a school of peace and prosperity. So I will be assigning Mr. Hoshigaki as your partner in this class and I hope that you two will learn to settle your differences along the course of this year." My eyes flash as I wanted to just start screaming right then and there but I was slightly afraid of getting another boring detention. I mean, detention's not so bad as long as you got something to do but these teachers make you just SIT there, I don't know about you but just sitting there is way boring and I get enough of 'just sitting there' in school listening to those dumb teachers talk. So, I stormed off to my seat sitting in it angrily making sure I sat in the right seat so Kisame can have his retarded 'left' seat. I huffed as he sat down next to me and I heard him just start laughing. I wanted to wipe the smug smirk off his face, who does he think he is laughing at me like that? I rolled my eyes and pulled out my sketch pad as I started sketching a bowl of fruit that sat on a stool in the front of the class. 'What kind of art class makes you draw a bowl of fruit? This class is utterly worthless' I thought bitterly. I sighed in relief as the bell finally rung, I grabbed my things and ran out of there as fast as I could. I felt my shoulder brush against Kisame's but I didn't bother bitch at him, at this moment all I was focused on was getting out of this hell hole.

-Home, 3:45 p.m.-

I stepped out of my car carrying my things to the house as I suddenly felt this heavy weight I hadn't even realized school had lifted came crashing down on me. I felt myself gasp from its impact and I was suddenly filled with a feeling of dread as my steps soon transformed into reluctant trudges. I opened the door and looked down at the suitcases that were piled up near the door, I looked up at my mom confused. "Mom?"  
I watched as she smiled politely, "Oh there you are Madison, where have you been all day?"  
I looked at her confused, "Uh... School."  
She nodded looking down at her phone as if she was busy and couldn't be bothered with my response. So I asked her the inevitable, "Where you going?"  
She grinned, "Oh Madison, I got promoted. So I'll be going away for six months. Isn't that great? Now you mind Steven and do whatever he says. Got it?" She walks over and kisses my forehead as a car horn blares outside. "That's my ride sweety. I'm gone." With that she grabbed up her bags and left as if she couldn't get away from this house fast enough. I looked up and was met by Steven's smirking face as he spoke in a dark voice, "Now Madison, come mind Steven and do whatever I say." He laughs as he turns and walks down the hallway as I looked down thoroughly upset. I found this odd. I never was bothered before by what Steven did to me. I couldn't hardly care about what he did to me. I always ignored it, but suddenly, I had this feeling where I didn't want to do what he said. I didn't want to go in that room and I felt tears prick my eyes and as soon as I realized my eyes had watered with tears I became angry with myself. I felt like hitting myself, 'Stop whining and crying princess. It could be worse. It could be way worse.' I sighed and walked up the stairs and down the hallway he disappeared in. For the rest of that night I entertained him. I was his play thing. For the rest of that night and the next two days before his work finally called and request he returned. Those two days and nights were absolute hell. And I will not speak of them ever. They will lock into the vault, where everything else he's ever done to me goes.

* * *

**I hope you like Chapter 2 of I Hate Fish, I have worked laboriously on this chapter today but I have finished it, now I must return to my Virtual Schooling before they send another notification to my mother saying I have failed to turn in my work this week. XD So much for summer vacation. But on the bright side I'll be getting my senior pictures back sometime this week WHOO! XD Anywho, I hope you like and I apologize for not giving a good description of what Madison looks like, but that will be coming up soon enough. Another thing, I apologize but I refuse to write detailed RAPE so whenever her and Steven 'get it on' I'm just gonna cut it off but you'll know they're about to 'get it on' Anyways, I think this chapter came out fairly and I hope to make things pick up properly soon. Now, I am off to go harress Kisa-chan while he showers XD don't I wish... hmm... I think I'm gonna go hunt around the fye website for a kisame plushieee... hmmm... **

**oh and if Jessie reads this (which I doubt she will but I hope she does...) but Jessie... _PEANUT BUTTER!_**

**So hope to see ya crazies next chappy :D  
~Sincerely,  
DenaHoshigaki (Kisame's SECRET lover :D)**


	3. I'm Sorry Deidara

**Yet again I dedicate this chapter to Zancora123 XD thank you for faithfully reviewing my story AND making me your favvy author :D also I'd like to thank DarkKnight1337 for favoriting this story so both of you guys will be sharing some dedication in this story XD I hope you guys like it as it is currently 12:04 in the morning and I have a delish cup of tea and a box of Gobstoppers and I have decided that I am too pumped full of sugar to sleep and now I shall continue on with the disclaimer so that I can get on with the story :) and after this I shall go molest Kisa-chi in the shower with Zancora one more time XD. anywho... ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as I have been through this before Masashi Kishimoto owns this and I am quite jealous. The only thing I own is Steven, Madison, and her nameless mother :D So, let's get some more fish hating flowing up in here :P**

-Friday, 5:30 a.m.-

I looked upon myself in the bathroom mirror of Steven's room and thought to myself, 'What makes him want me?' I touched my hair gently, stroking it, 'Is it my blonde almost brown hair? Or perhaps it's my deep emerald eyes?' I reached over touching my cheekbone that was just below my eye, then I looked at my hair once more the brown blonde hair that any girl would kill for. The kind that goes to your shoulder blades, the kind that doesn't even know the words 'bad hair day' existed. I stepped back so that I could get a better look at my body features. The breasts that have long sinced taken on the role of 'D-cups' and the waist that has maintained it's 'size 8' for as long as I can remember. It's not my fault. Most girls would kill to look like me, I looked down suddenly feeling the tears pricking my eyes once again, 'They can have these damn looks, I don't want them. I want to be fat and ugly. I want to be one of those overly obese teens that they show on t.v. that weighs practically 500 pounds. I want to be that. Maybe if I looked like that he would find me disgusting. I'd rather look disgusting than do those disgusting things to him.' I felt my knees faltering and I reached out grabbing the sink for support, but they jelloed out and that sink wasn't enough. I felt myself hit my knees hard and the moment they touched the tile flooring, I lost it, I cried and sobbed until my heart felt ready to give out. I felt arms wrap around me and a voice whisper in my ear, "It's not my fault that you're a slut Madison. You shouldn't be such a fucking tease. You'll learn your lesson one of these days. Now stop bitching and get ready for school, the last thing I need is cops snooping. I SAID GET UP!" Upon that note he stood grabbing me by the head of my hair dragging me to my feet in an attempt to make me stop crying, but violence has never soothed a soul and it only proved to make me cry harder. "Whatever," he hissed angrily and stormed off leaving for work. I was glad he was gone and had I not missed the previous two days of school, I would have stayed home and drowned my sorrows in a bowl of Breyer's ice cream. But instead, I wiped my eyes and started preparing for school as if this day was no different than any other, and in truth, it wasn't.

-7:42 a.m., Mr. Umino's Classroom-

I stepped into math class fairly early, hoping to speak with Mr. Umino about my make up work. But, as my luck would have it, he had yet to arrive. I walked over to my seat resting my elbow on the desk with my hand on my cheek looking off in the distance distractedly. It wasn't even a minute after that I saw a familiar blue haired man walk in and I sneared as he looked at me. But dispite my obviously rude gestures he sat in his desk and leaned over towards mine speaking in that rough deep voice of his, "Where've you been Madison?"  
I scowled retorting bitterly, "What's it to you freak?"  
I watched him carefully, watching his reaction. But he ignored the rudeness in my retort, acting as if my anger had been mere curiousity at why he would ask, "We were all worried about you."  
I laughed sharply and I watched him flinch at it's harshness, "You? Worried about me? Oh that's rich freak. You would soon as wish me to fall off a cliff than worry about where I've been the past two days. No, you're just being nosy so you can scamper off to your stupid little freak friends and tell them about how perfect little Madison isn't so perfect." I rolled my eyes speaking to him in a heavily lined sarcastic voice.  
I stared at him waiting for that calm face of his to melt into pure anger like it normally does, I was anticipating it and it wouldn't exactly be a lie if I said I was kind of hoping for it. But instead, I watched his face turn into that of concern as he spoke, "Not so perfect Madison? What're you talking about? Did something happen?"  
I can honestly say I WASN'T expecting that response or reaction. How is it that through that whole ridiculing response I gave him all he heard was the part where I was hinting at my stupid step-father hurting me? This is rediculous. Why can't this freak be normal for once and just get angry with me for my hateful spite I show to him? I guess that wouldn't make him a freak if he did react like a normal person. So I decided this conversation lasted longer than it needed to, the last thing I needed was to speak and have him gather more hints about Steven and me, with that I turned around so that he had a full view of my back and I allowed myself to drift off once again in a daydream. A daydream where Steven was gone and it was just me with my prince charming. I don't know where that daydream actually became me falling asleep and truely dreaming but somewhere along those lines as I slept, that 'prince charming' suddenly morphed into Kisame. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't call it a dream, no, I would rather refer to it as a nightmare. Some prince charming HE'D make out to be. I woke to the sound of the bell ringing and I about fell out of my seat from its sharp ringing, well let me scratch that I **DID** fall out of my seat, into the fucking lap of, guess who? Yea, **KISAME**, for the love of god. Of ALL people whose laps I should fall into. Anyways, I jumped back hearing the screetch of the chair as it fell and tumbled back, then the next thing I knew, my head was hitting something hard, it hurt like hell, I opened my eyes and stared up into a pair of smoldering black eyes, I suddenly started feeling hot, my face was on fire and judging by the shade of red kisame's face was, his was on fire too. Finally, I gathered my wits as I sat up rubbing my head groaning annoyedly, "What the fuck freak? You're knees can't be more cushy or anything? Seriously, that shit hurt."  
He scowled, "Well excuse me for not knowing that the princess was going to fall for me today. Next time I'll strap pillows to my knees."  
I glared at him angrily, "As if anyone could fall for you freak. Don't flatter yourself, it takes a special kind of man to handle me and you're just not one of them."  
He snorted and turned back to the front as Mr. Umino decided that now would be the time he walked in, so I sat back in my seat listening intently taking notes.

-Asuma Sarutobi's Class-

I sat in my usual seat and immediately felt someone staring at me not long after, so out of curiously I looked up and came face to face with beautiful sapphire eyes, er, eye. The owner of that beautiful sapphire eye reached out and grabbed my chest and I suddenly felt my eye twitching while I resisted an uncontrollable urge to slap him. I hissed and spoke in such a frightening voice I'm sure death himself would have ran the other way screaming, "Deidara, exactly what the fuck ARE YOU DOING?"  
I watched him smile as if this was just your average, everyday greeting and said cheerily, "Just making sure that I wasn't seeing things, un. You've been gone so long, un."  
My eye twitched more as I responded in that same voice, "You couldn't just grab my arm like a normal person Deidara? You HAD to grab my boob?"  
His smile widened into a toothy grin, "Yea, un. I've always wanted to know if they were real, hm. And if I do say so myself, they're nice and soft but firm. I love them, un. Can I shove my face into them, un?"  
I growled and hissed angrily, "NO YOU CAN'T SHOVE YOUR GOD DAMN FACE IN MY BOOBS! LET GO NOW!" I slapped his hands away and resisted the urge to punch him hard.  
He laughed, "Sorry Madison, un. I didn't know it'd upset you. Hey, I bet you have a lot of make up work to do, un. Can I come over tonight, I can help, un?"  
I sighed resignfully and muttered, "As long as you don't go around grabbing my boobs Deidara. Fine."

-Might Guy's Class-

I walked over to my desk where Konan was sitting and we made immediate eye contact. "Madison." She nodded her head in greeting as I responded in that same neutral voice she gave me, "Konan." I sat down next to her and fiddled around with my pencil and she broke the silence once again, "We were all wondering where you disappeared off to."  
I shrugged, speaking casually, "I didn't feel like coming. My step-dad made me come today."  
She nodded her head seeming to accept the response, "We have a show tomorrow. You can come if you want. It's in Derksby. I wouldn't expect you to know where the stadium is so if you want I'll come pick you up."  
I thought about it for a moment and looked at her curiously, "When tomorrow?"  
She smiled slightly, "The show starts at 8 but we usually go really early. I'm gonna head over there about 1:30, I should be there by 2:30." She glanced over at me yawning as if this topic was boring her to tears. "So if you ride with me, then I'll come around about 1."  
I nodded, "What time are we going to get back?"  
She shrugged boredly, "Does it honestly matter Madison?"  
I shook my head and muttered, "Just curious. But, it does sound fun and I'm definitely interested. So I'll go." I scribbled down my address and handed it to her as the bell rang, meaning our little fun time was now cut short.

-Lunch-

I walked towards the cafeteria with Konan and looked over at her curiously, "So do you guys have any band shirts or anything? I don't want to look like a total dud. If I'm going I might as well support the band." I shrugged trying to act cool so that she won't suddenly deem me a groupie and toss me aside.  
She smiled slightly and nodded, "Actually Madison, I have the perfect shirt for you to wear. I'll come round your house about 12:30 and we'll go back to mine so I can give it to you. Cool with you?"  
I nodded agreefully and sat down at the lunch table glancing over as I heard a loud voice cursing.  
"HOLY FUCK! THE MADZ IS BACK!" I watched amused as Hidan ran over to where I was sitting and he took the seat immediately in front of me pushing Kisame to the side. "Madison! Where the hell have you been? I've been sitting at lunch everyday saying to Kakuzu, 'oi asshole where the fuck is that bitch Madison?' It's true, you should ask him. Isn't that right Kakuzu?"  
I glanced over at Kakuzu for confirmation but it was to no avail as Kakuzu was still wearing that sheet around his face and I smiled back at Hidan thoroughly amused. After about 10 minutes I could no longer contain my curiousity so I turned to Kakuzu and asked innocently, "Kakuzu, why do you wear that sheet around your face? Are you supposed to be Jewish or something?" As soon as those words passed my lips I heard someone bust out laughing and I turned to look at Deidara and Hidan practically falling out of their seat laughing. I sighed annoyedly and Hidan decided to answer me.  
"Jewish people don't wear stuff to cover their faces bitch. No, you mean muslim and Kakuzu is as religious as an Atheist."  
Kakuzu's eye twitched, "I am atheist you twat."  
"OI ASSHOLE NOONE ASKED YOU!"  
"Actually baka, she did ask me." Retorted Kakuzu in a calm voice.  
I sighed and thought, 'Maybe this year won't be so bad,' as Hidan and Kakuzu continued their argument with Hidan getting louder and louder by the second.

-Home, 3:50 p.m.-

I stepped into the house thanking the heaven above that Steven had yet to return from work as Deidara looked around with that single wide eye of his. "Wow, un. I didn't know you were rich Madison, hm."  
I shrugged and walked into the kitchen opening my bag as I started pulling out my books from it preparing to start on my makeup work. "You hungry Deidara? Thirsty?"  
He followed me in the kitchen, perching himself on a stool next to the chair that my books were set up shaking his head. "No, un."  
I nodded and grabbed a pencil, "Guess we better get started then." He nodded agreeing with me.

-7:37 p.m.-

Three hours and forty-seven minutes later, Deidara and I had not even gotten through the first question as we were talking and laughing. He was so freaking hilarious and fun to be around. Our voices became hushed and whispery somewhere along the line and the lower our voices became the closer we leaned in to hear each other. I looked into his eye, that lovely sapphire eye of his and his expression softened as he leaned forward. In that one swift motion our lips were touching and I, Madison Underwood, was kissing Deidara Iwa. One of the very few unattainable guys at Konoha High. And, it wasn't half bad, he was a pretty good kisser. But, of course, every story isn't like that Cinderella fairy-tale as I heard a throat clearing itself deliberately and I snapped my head to the side and stared into the firey eyes of Steven. He was filled with pure rage. Oh god, he was pretty pissed, I could tell. I stood quickly, "uh, uhm, Steven. I didn't know you were home. I'm sorry. I wasn't-" But, I was cut off by Steven's loud booming voice, "You fucking SLUT!" He stepped towards me fuming with anger and I felt Deidara push me aside as he stood protectively in front of me. "Hey now, un. It's not her fault, I made her, un."  
I saw his face, Steven wasn't taking it, but it seemed his course had changed as he jumped towards Deidara. Preparing to pound him I do not doubt. I grabbed Deidara's arm and told him to leave but he wasn't listening.  
From that point on, everything seemed to move in slow motion. I heard a loud sharp sound and I watched Deidara's body shudder and then I was covered in red. Red was everywhere. It colored the walls, the table, the floor, my clothes, everything. He fell back, into my arms and I caught him naturally as my knees gave up from his weight and the weight of what just happened. I looked up into the barrel of Steven's glock that I had no clue he even owned and cried. I cried so hard. I don't think it was possible to cry any harder than I did. I heard Steven's footsteps receding down the hallway as he picked up the phone and his hushed voice whisper, "This man was hurting my step-daughter so I shot him. Yes ma'am. I don't believe he is alive still. Yes she was screaming at the top of her lungs when I came home." He hung up soon after. I don't remember much of what else happened that night. I wanted everything to stop right there. But I'm afraid Steven had other plans that evening and the days that followed. He swore that if I told anyone he would kill my mother and me, so as horrible as it made me feel, I did not tell. The cops bought his story, as it turns out, Deidara had a criminal record filled with 'breaking and enterings' but I do not believe he would do such a thing, to me no less. 'I don't know if I can face Konan or any of them. I don't exactly know what to do anymore,' I thought, before the blackness of sleep finally overcame me after I had downed an innumerable amount of sleeping pills.

***hides in closet* I am sorry! Do not kill me for killing my dear Dei-dei. I fear he must die to make the story continue properly. I am sorry :( I will miss you dear Dei-chan. XD Anywho, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I was kind of hoping to have the concert for 'The Akatsuki' the next chapter but with Deidara's death in this chapter, I didn't want to make them seem heartless... But who knows I may change my mind and uncancel it... hm... Anywayyyssss, I shall have the next chappy up by tomorrow XD**


	4. The Akatsuki's Dedication To Deidara

**Ok, I would like to dedicate this chappy to my new friend Zancora123 whom enjoys molesting Kisa-koi in the shower ALMOST as much as I do XD and I would also like to dedicate this to Deidara-Danna-Sama even though you won't admit your hidden obsession with Kisa-chi, but that's alright I know the truth ;D XD and finally, thank you DarKKnight1337 as this chapter is also dedicated to you as well. Thank you my faithful reviewers! Now let's go on with the disclaimer so that I won't get sued or anything like that XD  
Disclaimer: As much to my own depression, I do NOT own Naruto. :( Don't worry Kisa-koi we can still be together in my fantasies/dreams XD  
Kisame: *sweat drops as he tries to slip out the backdoor silently*  
Dena: NIYA GET BACK HERE YOU SLACKER! *turns to readers* Please enjoy as I chase down Kisa-chi and put him in 'proper' custody *grabs rope and runs after Kisame* COME BACK YOU SMEXY BEAST!**

-Saturday, 11:54 a.m.-

I groaned tired as I heard the doorbell ring for the 30 millionth time this morning and finally tore myself away from the bed, jogging over to the door I remembered that Steven had briefly rustled me to tell me he was going to work and I didn't bother getting ready for the concert, I was sure that after the incident last night it would be canceled. I padded to the door catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror and grimaced, my hair was literally afroed out, and I was wearing a simple white speghatti strap with a pair of boxers I had stolen from my older brother before he left to go to war a few years ago, unfortunately, they were all crinkly from the fitful sleep I had last night. But to top it all off, I had yet to remove the make up I had put on yesterday, so, my face was a total wreck, with eyeliner smudged well below my eyes making it seem as if I had two horrible looking black eyes and my face altogether just looked pale and sickly. I scowled at my reflection and turned to the door once again as the doorbell once again went off. I grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open seething with anger, I probably looked quite frightening, probably kind of like the girl off of 'The Grudge', anyways, prior to throwing the door open I realized the doorbell ringing perpetrator was none other than Konan. For about a minute after I opened the door we just stared at each other, I in shock that she was at my house and she at the state I was in, then, she busted out laughing at me.  
"Oh Madison, have you seen yourself? You look priceless. Are you really that excited for Halloween or something?" She snickered as I gave her a sharp glare.  
"Shut up Konan. What're you doing here? Isn't the concert canceled?" I asked her in disbelief.  
She soberly shook her head, "No, the tickets are already sold out and it's not the fans fault what happened last night. Look, you don't have to go but Deidara would have wanted the show to go on. Actually, we were planning on dedicating the show to him." She looks down quietly and for the first time, I saw an emotion other than complete boredom on her face. The look nearly broke my heart, but instead I nodded agreefully, she did have a point you know.  
"Yea, I suppose you're right. So, if the show is still going on then I suppose I need to get my butt in gear. Give me five seconds and I'll be ready to go." I turned and disappeared to my room, getting ready, I took a quick five minute shower, pulled on a pair of jean pants and a black speghatti strap top, I didn't want to waste to much time choosing a shirt as Konan said she had one I could borrow. After that, I threw on a light layer of makeup and scribbled a note to Steven saying that I made a trip to Derksby and would be back later tonight. Then, off I went to Konan who briefly nodded at me and lead me to her car. We dropped by her house so that she could grab the shirt she'd let me borrow, tossing it to me she climbed back in as I looked at it curiously. It was a black shirt with the band member's names all over it. But with each member's name there was a symbol to represent them. Like, the first one I noticed was Pein's, instead of having Nagato Pein it had Pein with grey swirls around it (kind of like the Naruto title when they advertise it). Konan's name had just Konan with an origami rose budding out of the 'o' in her name. Itachi's had a red eye behind his name that had red lines in it, after some conversing with Konan I learned that he called it his 'Mangekyou Sharingan', wow and to think this guy is one of the most unattainable guys in our school that had numerous fangirls chasing after him, what a freak he was. Hidan's had a large scythe behind his name with a small chain wrapped around the blade of it and at the end of the chain was a circle containing an upside down triange, Konan said it had something to do with his religion. Deidara's had a clay bird that had its wings spread open as if it were about to take flight at any moment. Zetsu's had a venus flytrap with its mouth wide open as if it were about to take a bite out of something on top of his name. Sasori's name was really cool because it seemed as if every letter of his name was attached to strings and above his name all the strings connected to two hands that seemed as if they were controlling the strings. Kakuzu's name had a stack of 100 dollar bills folded out behind it, and Tobi's had an orange swirly mask in the background, the same mask that looked exactly like the one he always wore. Lastely, Kisame's had a shark on top of it, with it's mouth wide opened poised as if it were about to take a big bite out of me. I glanced over at Konan curiously and she answered my unasked question, "The shirt was a prototype. We were going to make that our band shirt, but then we decided to personalize them. Instead of having everyone in our band's name on it, we just have our name on the front with the design and on the back it declare's that we are 'The Akatsuki'. We have never sold that shirt or any of our personalized shirt, so you're lucky, you have a VIP shirt there Madison."  
I smirked sarcastically, "Oh Konan, I'm so honored." I laughed and pulled it on, brushing my hair back into place afterwards.

-The Stadium, 2:37 p.m.-

I step into the stadium helping to carry in a few of the speakers as I overhear a small hushed argument commencing, "What're we going to do Pein? Deidara was the only one who played bass and the show is nothing without a bass player." That voice sounded familiar and I immediately recognized the voice to be Kisame's with Pein's voice responding, "I am aware of such things Kisame. I will handle it, I am thinking of putting Hidan to good use."  
I heard a snort, "Hidan? That lazy fuck can't tune his own voice let alone a bass guitar."  
I listened to Pein's impatient sigh, "You got a better idea kisame?" There was silence and Pein continued, "I didn't think so." I watched silently as Pein walked past me, making me gulp and turn around speaking nervously, "I know how to play bass. I mean, my brother taught me a few things of it, if you gave me a crash course, I'm sure I could do somewhat decent." I watched Pein turn and eye me momentarily as he smirked, "You sure new girl?" I nodded, trying to hide the fact that I was extremely UNsure.  
I watched as his serious expression changed into that one of glee and he started laughing, yes, PEIN started laughing at ME, "Thanks for the offer sweetheart but I'm really good at playing bass, I was just messing with Kisame's head when I suggested Hidan, don't worry the show will survive without Deidara."  
I looked down embarrassedly and nodded, "Oh, okay." I turned and walked towards the van outside to help carry some of the equipment inside.

-Apple Bee's-

"Apple Bee's is the place to be," sang Tobi in that cheery childlike voice of his. He's so cute, it's hard to believe that a boy with that mentality can be in our grade, and from what I've heard, he's a practical boy genious. Apparently, he's in the Reserve Officers' Training Corps, which is best known as ROTC. He doesn't mind being given orders and he's always exuberant when it comes to pleasing someone. I glanced over at Zetsu briefly, and him, he's supposed to be in the arborists club and the garden club. Which is interesting enough, why would he choose both? Well, Konan said he's obsessed with plants altogether, especially that venus flytrap he carries around everywhere, which sits on the table next to him with its own designated chair as we speak, apparently he named it Ami. I asked her, why Ami of all names, and supposedly Ami was the name of his little sister who was hit by a drunk driver when he was seven. His mother had asked him to watch her while she went inside to grab a drink for them and that's when it happened. I slide my gaze over to Pein then, Konan said Pein was President of the Student Council, with Konan acting as his Vice President and Kakuzu as his Treasurer, which Kakuzu, aside from Student Council, also acted as the Treasurer for the Future Business Leaders of America, best known as FBLA. And Kakuzu's partner in crime, Hidan, was apparently is in ROTC with tobi, along with being on the Wrestling Team and Boxing Team, he's supposed to be pretty violent, which would explain his interest in such extracurricular activities. I looked over at Sasori, Konan had also mentioned that he was a part of the Drama Club, finding interest in only being a prop boy for their productions that they put on. I then slide my gaze over to where Itachi and Kisame were looking and nearly jumped out of my seat when I spotted that both had already fixed their intense gazes on me. Itachi is in the choir and Literature Club, while Kisame was Captain of the Swim Team and even had a part time job as a lifeguard at Coral Beach. I looked down sighing thinking of Deidara, who had been in the Art Club making beautiful works of art. I felt kind of bad for what Steven did to him but heck, I can't do anything about that. I frowned when I looked down and saw the empty chair next to me, which I do not doubt Deidara would have occupied had he been here. I heard a small rustling after a few minutes of me looking down and it wasn't even seconds later I saw a flash of blue hair. "Something wrong, Princess?" I heard a rough, gravelly voice say.  
I shrugged, "It's weird... Not having Deidara around I mean. I... kind of miss him. You know?" On a normal circumstance, I'd kick myself for speaking to anyone with such a vulnerable tone in my voice, but when I pull myself out of this hole, I'm going to do more than kick myself for speaking to KISAME of all people, with this tone.  
I saw him nod and he relaxed into the seat next to me, pretty much letting me know he was making that seat his, and a weird feeling I never had before seemed to settle itself in my stomach, deep in my stomach. It felt warm and relaxing, kind of like this lonely world I lived in, well, kind of like it's not so lonely anymore.

-At the Show, 11:45 p.m.-

I was in the booth with Zetsu, you know the booth that sold band t-shirts, drinks, food, and everything else under the sun. Well, Tobi knew how to work the system, so Zetsu was down in the booth with me taking a break. Everything was slow and lazy now that the show had started, well the show had started a few hours ago and it was still going on. I briefly wondered if they ever got tired of what they did, I mean, isn't it hot up there, aren't those lights really bright? I guess when you're doing something you love, all earthly matters suddenly dissipate, or perhaps they've lengthened their show in honor of Deidara. Who knows what this band is thinking, it's so up and down, but that's the best part about The Akatsuki, they're so hectic. I sighed and let my eyes slide through the crowd lazily, but unfortunately, I spotted a familiar flash of black hair and my heart just fell out to my stomach when I recognized the man. I glanced over at Zetsu with a casual, bored expression, "I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back." He grunted in response as I exited the booth, hurrying over to Steven. Just before I reached him, he turned and spotted me as an annoyed expression fell acrossed his face. I motioned him to follow me outside, the last thing I needed was a scene. He grabbed my arm once we were outside and drug me to a small alleyway near the stadium. "Where the hell have you been Madison?"  
I glanced at him with a dumb look, he's going to ask me where I've been when it's pretty obvious where I've been if he found me, "Here, Steven. I left you a no-" I didn't even get to finish my statement from the large slapping sting I received to my face. I looked up at his angry, red face as he hissed, "I gave you no permission to leave the house. Especially after that trouble you gave me last night with that damned boy." He shook his head angrily and started unbuttoning my pants, "Steven! What're you doing? We're in public!" He slapped me again, harder, "Like I fucking care! You should have thought about the consequences before you fucking did them, you whore!" I just cried, I don't know what's happening to me, I'm just falling apart, letting him get to me, I don't want this anymore! I cried hard as he had his way with me, but before he could finish, I saw a fist and Steven flew away from me, I was so busy crying that I didn't bother to see who it was, instead I slide down on my knees and kept crying. I heard the fists pounding into each other, whoever came to my rescue must be putting a good beating on my step-father. I finally built up the nerve to look and see who my savior was, and you wouldn't freaking believe who, Kisame. I watched as he beat Steven until he was on the ground bloody and crying for Kisame to stop. I loved it, I loved that sight of him, him being the weak one for change. When Kisame finally stopped he got up and walked over to me kneeling down. "Madison? You alright? Come on, it's cold out here." He slide his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders as no sooner the brisk night air hit me it was covered by Kisame's jacket that was already warm and extremely large on me. He handed me my pants and I slide them back on embarrassed that he had to see me this way. I mumbled, "Aren't you supposed to be on stage?" He smiled softly and shook his head and I watched that beautiful blue hair of his swish acrossed his forehead from the movement, "Na, Hidan is finishing the show up, I needed a break." He looked over at me and whispered, "Not to bring up bad memories, but was that your dad?" I sighed and shook my head, "No, my dad left my mom when he found out she was pregnant. He's my step-dad."  
"A pretty damn bad one at that, if you ask my opinion," He retorted.  
I shrugged letting him lead me back stage to some of the large wooden crates in the storage area of the back stage and turned grabbing my hips in his large hands, he effortlessly picked me up and set me on one. He chuckled, "The perks to being tall and strong, I suppose."  
I smiled and nodded in agreement.  
He took a seat next to me soon after, "So, tell me your story."  
I glanced at him confused, "Huh?"  
He smirked, "Your story, you know, a story about your life. Everyone has one you know. I would like to know yours, if you will."  
I laughed softly and nodded, "Yea, I get it. Well, there's not much to tell. I have an older brother, although, he's only my half brother. His dad left when he found out she was pregnant with him."  
He raised his eyebrow, "So a history of dead beat dad's then?"  
I smiled softly, "Yea, I suppose you could say that. Well, my older brother's name is Kevin and he went off to war a few years ago, haven't seen him since, much less heard from him. He always told me Steven was weird and to try my best to stay away from him. I did try, but it didn't work. Him and my mother used to get in these big major arguments because he didn't like Steven, I think he had that intuition thing guys always say girls have. Well, he promised to send me letters, but I've never received a single one, maybe he just didn't like me, I don't really know. But, it's ok, as long as Kevin is happy. Although, I really do miss him. There's not really much else, my mom went off on some business trip for six months and left me in Steven's care. He's been having his way since I was to young to even understand what he did."  
I saw Kisame's eyes tighten then, "Well, it's not right what he did... does. I won't let him do it again. Don't you worry about that."  
I shook my head, "Don't, the last guy who tried to keep him away got shot and is now awaiting to be put six feet under." I looked down sadly at the thought of Deidara.

-The End of the Show, 12:30 a.m.-

I yawned widely as I helped slide in the last of the drum set into Pein's van, feeling a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped and turned eyeing the culprit. Kisame smiled apologetically for scaring me and motioned me to a nice, sleek blue mustang. "If you want, I'll take you to my house for the night."  
I blushed and shook my head, "No, it's alright Kisame. Really. It is. I'm just going to go home. I only have a few more months of this until graduation, then Steven won't be able to legally touch me when I move out."  
He nodded reluctantly, "If he lays even one finger on you Madison, you call me. Got it?"  
I smiled and relented, agreeing with him. I'm sure if I didn't agree, he wouldn't let me go home, and if I did, he'd probably go with me, strapped to my side. I walked towards Konan's car and got in while buckling up. I turned to her as she climbed in and the whole ride home, I listened to how amazing they were on stage and how wonderful it was. Yea, Konan was, in the least to say, excited.

-Home, 2:36 a.m.-

I walked inside quietly, half expecting Steven to burst out from the closet like the Boogeyman and start yelling and screaming. But instead, I saw the light on under his door, no doubt nursing his wounds Kisame gave him. I slide into my bedroom silently, hoping to not alert Steven's attention and was successful. I showered and changed, I headed to my bed, preparing to go to sleep but stopped and glanced at my phone offhandedly. I could almost imagine Kisame, his large frame crunched into a seat, with his phone in his lap or hands, waiting and watching for me to call him and tell him Steven's hurting me. I grabbed it up and dialed a few numbers, and either Kisame is telepathic or I was right as he answered on not even the first full ring. "Madison. You ok?" He breathed into the phone quickly, I smiled at that, there was somebody out here in this world that cared if I was hurt or not evidently. "Yes Kisame. Everything's fine. I thought I'd call and tell you I'm about to climb in bed and get some much desired rest, alone. I locked the door and I even have the phone next to the bed. I didn't want you to stay up all night worrying, you can go to sleep now, Kisame."  
I heard him release a deep breath in relief, I smiled and added, "And Kisame... Thank you. For everything."  
He responded to me in a gentle, understanding voice, one that I'm not used to hearing, actually, the last time I heard it was from Kevin, "Don't worry about it Madison. I'm here for you. If anything happens, call me. Alright?"  
I smiled, "I will. Goodnight Kisame." I climbed in bed, letting myseld get comfortable. I heard him say a soft goodbye, but I'm not sure, because I was half asleep when I heard it.

-Kisame's POV-

I lie on my back as I look at my phone, open, not ready to just hang up just yet. I was exhausted, ready to fall out and sleep, but I could hear her on the other end, her breathing was even and soft. She sounded so calm and I closed my eyes, imagining a serene look on her face, such a gentle, happy face. A face with no cares in the world, she deserves that relaxation. After all she's been through, I can only imagine the guilt she must feel for what her step-father had done to Deidara. God I want to kill him, I will kill him. I'm just going to wait, I'll bide my time. I'll protect Madison. Oh Madison, I thought, she's so beautiful. I imagine her sleeping again as I listen to her breathing, so soothing. I tried to match my breathing up with hers. It was hard, her breaths weren't deep and as numerous as mine. They were softer and more spaced out. Again, I thought of how she must look when she sleeps. 'Am I falling for Madison?' I brieftly thought as the world became dead to me.

**Zomg, so I FINALLY finished this chapter. So sorry it took so long to get it finished. I've been preoccupied with getting ready for school to start and another distraction I'd rather not name ;D well I already did and it's not that I'd rather not name it's just... I won't ;P they know who they is XD Annnyyywwwhhhooo, I dunno when the next chappy will be up but I'll try to hurry ja-ne (not jane, ja-ne is pronounced ja-knee XD only it looks weird if i spelled it that way so i'll just stick with ja-ne) :P enjoy my dearies.**


	5. Going Home With Kisame Contains Lemon

**Me: *sweatdrops reading a paper* I dedicated this chapter to my faithful friend/shower molester/reviewer Zancora123. I also dedicate this chapter to TerrorThatLurksInYerBathtub X3 I'm glad you loved it :D I hope you continue to on to become a faithful reviewer/friend like Zancora. And thank you .blurp for reviewing as well :3. Also I dedicate this chapter t-  
Kisame: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HOW MANY PEOPLE FAVORITED/REVIEWED YOUR STORY DENA?  
Me: *smirks* Niya Kisame, you're a loveable beast now stop whining and don't interrupt me.  
Kisame: *mumbles* You're fanfiction writing is embarrassing why do people read this stuff?  
Me: For the same reason Kakashi-kun read's Icha Icha.  
Kakashi: *reading Icha Icha in the corner* Shhh this is the newest edition.  
Me: Anywho... Like I was saying, I dedicate this chapter to ToxicFireStarter, you know that's actually a cool name... to bad I never thought of it... Anyways, I dedicate this chapter also to windwolf1988 :D I hope you guys like this chappy. Lastly, I dedicate this chapter to LittleKirara as well... GO PIKACHU GO!  
Kisame: *sweatdrops* Don't forget the disclaimer, you're to poor to pay those bills you get once you're sued...  
Me: Oh yea... I do ****NOT**** own Naruto or any anime for that matter, I'd be freaking rich if I did! Anyways, I'm not freaking rich but I do own my fantasies :3 oh fantasies... how you tease me so...  
Kakashi: I KNOW RIGHT?  
Kisame: *sweatdrops* Why do I hang out with you two anyways...**

-One Month Later in Mr. Hatake's Class-

A month ago, following the events of that night, Steven had busted into my room at an indecent hour in the morning and took away my phone. I no longer have a bedroom door, a cell phone, a car, a laptop, and many other luxury items that would enable me contact with Kisame. Even the house phone had a code set on it so that I was unable to contact him via landline. I was instructed to go to school and come home, no clubs, no friends, no bands, nothing. Hell, he even hired me a body guard. Who the hell does that these days? Hire a body guard, I mean. But that's alright, Haku didn't really care much for Steven. Even though he insists that the reason he lets me still speak to Kisame is because Zabuza is a cousin of his, I know the truth, he hates Steven but he does the job because Zabuza asked him to. You see, he was once a business partner of Steven's, the bastard cheated him out of a deal so he sent his adopted son his way so that he could cheat Steven out of something. I suppose he looked at it as an 'eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth' kind of deal, but I didn't mind that part either, as long as I wasn't totally separated from Kisame. The one thing keeping me from drowning in these shark infested waters. Wow, not even a month ago if I even thought of Kisame's name I would grimace and want to kill the nearest fish, but now I think of his name and savior in the same sentence regularly. I drummed my fingers peering out the window. I briefly enjoyed the thought that Steven wasn't supposed to be home this weekend, which was a good thing, ever since he took away my car I have been unable to get some birth control and my supplies are running low. Well, on the bright note, he's going to be gone so I don't have to take it, in turn, preserving my limited supply. _'It's a shock really, most girls would have already had like, twenty kids from him and I haven't even gotten pregnant once.'_ I thought to myself smiling. My cheery mood didn't last long, as not even two seconds later I heard, "Ms. Underwood, why don't you tell the class what about this project makes you so smiley?"  
I flushed and looked up into the waiting eyes of Mr. Hatake, from the images he had drawn on the board and the notes he had written on them, I gathered he wanted us to partner up with someone and draw a portrait of them. I exercised my brain to the point of it wanting to go on melt down on why I would smile about what's on the project and smirked. _'Bingo.'_  
"Well sir," I pointed to a sentence he was writing that he must have stopped mid-sentence to nag me about my bright exterior, "It seems that instead of thinking on how you are going to explain this new project in deeper depth, you decided to give us notes on the latest Icha Icha Paradise book."  
His eyes widened at that and he turned back to the board as the entire class started laughing, sure enough, right where he stopped writing was some of the lines from his perverted book. He erased them quickly, blushing and mumbling to himself. I smirked and mentally cheered at pulling myself out of that pitfall. You know, it felt good... saving myself for once. Instead of relying on Kisame and looking in his direction for help, I stood on my own two legs. That felt good.

The bell rang and I started packing lazily, not exactly in a rush to go to an empty home on my lonesome where I would spend my entire weekend. A deep voice cut through my thoughts and made me stop and look up from my activities.  
"Hey Madison... uhm... I was thinking... that maybe... ur... uhm... would you like to come over?" Blush, "We could... ah... work on that new project Hatake assigned us together." I watched Kisame squirm, the entire time, trying to refrain from laughing at him. It's funny how shy and flustered he got from a simple question like so. I nodded, "Sure," Hell, it'd beat sitting at home all weekend with nothing to do.  
I slid my bag on my shoulder standing, smiling at him, "So lead me to my chariet would ya?"  
He smiled faintly and led me in the direction to the student parking lot where I spotted a familiar blue mustang. I strolled over to it lazily, stating, "So, you gotta be rich then? I mean, to have a mustang, this baby has the whole setup Kisame, exactly how much money does your old man rake in a week?" After a few moments of pure silence, I glanced in his direction to see if he even heard me, but instead of his casual demeanor that told me he hadn't even known I had opened my mouth, I saw his frame was tight and he was frozen in a single spot, the same spot where he had stopped upon hearing my question. I rose my eyebrow in curiousity and walked over to him waving my hand in front of his face, "Earth to Kisame? What's wrong?"  
He shook his head, escaping his reverie, "It's nothing." Silence. "It's just..." More silence. "Well." Yet again, silence. "I mean..." And another dose of silence.  
"Oh, for the love of God, SPIT IT OUT KISAME!" I shouted, suddenly impatient.  
We stood, for what seemed like ages, in front of his car, before he finally gathered the nerve to tell me, "My father died." He glanced over at me with a sad, forlorn look. "When I was three, he went to work... Suicide bombers." He closed his eyes sighing, not just any sigh though, one of those big, sad sighs that about breaks your heart hearing it.  
"Oh. I'm sorry... I don't really know what to say, but I am sorry." I glanced at him with a pitiful gaze.  
He shrugged and pulled his keys out of his pocket, seeming to suddenly remember that we stood before his car and we needed to be getting back to his house, "It's whatever I suppose. I don't exactly remember him much, I vaguely do, but not much. The car's a gift really, from a cousin of mine. Zabuza is his name, filthy rich bitch too. He gave it to me for my seventeenth birthday." He unlocked the doors while speaking to me. He climbed in the passengers side and started the car. I climbed in and buckled up, setting my bag in the back seat, I looked over and caught a fleeting glance of Haku. No doubt headed home to spend what few precious moments he had at his girlfriends house. I felt kind of bad, for stealing away his teen years by having him forced to become my bodyguard, it's moments like these that I feel like a good person, allowing him to see his girlfriend like so. I looked down at my hands, fiddling with them as he drove me to his humble abode.

-Kisame's "Humble" Abode-

He parked in a large parking lot and proceded to lead me to a large twenty floor apartment building. We walked up a few steps and he punched in a code, and following that there was a loud, ear splitting buzzing sound heard from a speaker over the keypad and a large click of the door unlocking. He pushed it open, after what appeared him forcing it open as if it was a strain and the door heavy, after opening it, he turned to me allowing me to walk in first and I did so, hesitantly. He released the door and it slammed shut loudly and the lock was heard slamming back in place loudly. He took me to an elevator and pressed the button for the 16th floor. The doors swiftly closed and I got that weird feeling in my stomach as the elevator ascended to our desired location. A few minutes later, the elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing that we had reached the 16th floor. He then took me to a door that had the numbers 1659 emblazoned upon it, he pulled out his car keys and on the key ring next to the car keys was another key that he slid into the lock with ease. I heard a soft click as he turned it and he opened the door, with more ease than he used to open the front door it appeared. He called out in that rough gravelly voice of his, "Hey ma! I'm home from school!"  
A moment later I saw a short, thin woman walk over, she was extremely thin, like the skin and bones kind of thin, plus pale. Like a yellowy-sicky kind of pale. The clothes she wore was probably the smallest size available, but they looked so large and loose on her. Her hair appeared to be a thin, black color, with a touch of premature gray to it. She smiled up at me with a weak, frail smile and I caught a glimpse at where Kisame's coal black eyes came from. I just didn't understand the large build, shouldn't he be smaller if she was so petite? I smiled at her politely as he introduced me with a softer, more childlike voice, "Ma, this is Madison, she's a friend of mine from school. She came over so that we could work on an art project together."  
She watched me and her smile seemed to widen, "Madison you say? Oh, Madison, you are the famous Madison. I heard so much about you, it's so nice to finally put a face to the name." She reached out and touched my cheek with a small hand that resembled much like a child's, her voice contained the same fraility as her body, "Oh Madison, you're so beautiful. You remind me of myself when I was young, just as Kisame reminds me of his father when he was young himself. The two of you are just beautiful memories." I saw Kisame's face blush immensely at that comment and he ushered me to his room, "Don't you have to work tonight ma?"  
I heard her wheeze a laugh, "Actually, I was on my way to work when you came home. Well, I'm off son, don't let your friend walk home Kisame, be a gentleman and make sure she gets home safely." He blushed and rolled his eyes, "Yea yea, like I'd really make her walk all the way home by herself in this dangerous neighborhood," He walked over to his mother hugging her and briefly kissing her forehead as she turned to head off to work, "Be careful ma and don't work to hard."  
Moments later, I heard the door shut as she left and Kisame shuffled back to his room. He then pointed me to his bed, then grabbed himself a stool and sketchpad, before finally setting off to work.

~Kisame's POV~

I drew every single dainty line and beautiful feature on her face and after what seemed liked minutes but was really hours, I looked up to find she had drifted off and slept. I watched her, she had a peaceful look upon her face, she was curled up on my bed, clutching the sheets as if at any second she would loose grip on the world and those sheets were holding her steady. I saw her eyes flickering under her eyelids, meaning she must be dreaming, I felt my sketchpad and pencil tumble from my grip and lay at final rest at my feet, I stood from my stool and walked towards her, watching. Her hair splayed beautifully upon my pillow, her chest rose and fell with each and every soft breath she took. She was amazing, simply amazing, looking small and dwarfed by my unusually large bed which was required due to my largeness. I slid into the bed, feeling detached from my body, in what felt like a dreamlike state I wrapped my arms around her. She started, tensing, but after a few tense minutes she relaxed. I felt her soft curves against my frame. I pressed my face in her hair and took a deep breath, smelling a scent of cherry blossoms meeting me, it was nice. I decided that I rather enjoyed the scent of cherry blossoms. I closed my eyes, wishing instantly that I was tired so that I could know the feeling of sleeping beside someone. But, as my luck accursed me, I was not tired. Perhaps that was for the best, I warred with myself, trying to decide if I should divulge in the feelings of resting with another or soak up the beauty of this angel before me. I pulled away from her, far enough so that I was able to watch her sleep. I did so for what seemed like forever, and seemingly drifted into a dreamless sleep. But not a bad one, one of those good dreamless sleeps where when you awake you feel extremely refreshed. I must have stirred after an hour or so, finding that her awakening was taking place and that was what disturbed my rest. I didn't mind though, no, I did not. I rather liked watching her forest green eyes glisten as they opened. We stared at each other for a few moments, a small blush skirting acrossed her cheeks while her lips parted, as she breathed softly evermore. I found her appearance overall wonderful and thought that not even da Vinci himself could capture such a beauty in the confines of his artwork. I watched as her emerald orbs seemed to become larger and larger, until I felt our lips brushing. I watched her reaction warily, hoping not to find rejection in them. Luckily, I did not and I leaned in pressing my lips against hers more firmly, just to be sure and she in turn nibbled at my lower lip lightly. _'That's hot,' _I briefly thought, before pushing our session a little bit farther into make out.

~Madison's POV~

I awoke from a nap that I had no memory of dozing into, and commenced to kissing Kisame. It was real nice, and I don't think he realized the effect he had on me when he squeezed my hips against his large hands. He pressed me against him and I loved it, we kissed deeply as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing in more as if I were trying to reach every depth of his mouth. Not long after, I felt his hands fumbling around the hem of my shirt. His fingers played about asking a question that was left unverbalized. I answered by taking it off for him. He pulled away from my lips so his could take up residence elsewhere. He kissed my neck and nipping at it surely just once, enough to leave a mark and stake a claim in a body that is already commanded. I pushed Steven out of my thoughts and pulled Kisame back on course and kissed him roughly, making his clothes take a temporary leave from his body. He pinned me against the bed smirking, "Ancy Madison?" I snorted, "Just shut up baka-chi and undress me," He smirked wider and snapped my bra off of me and he kissed down my chest, he flicked the tip of his tounge against my nipple making me gasp softly. He smirked and leaned forward pressing the bud of it between his teeth as he slowly rolled it between them causing a soft cry to be heard from me. "Don't tease me Kisame."  
I felt the vibrations of his laughter and he hooked his finger in my panties and in one swift motion he had them pulled down and tossed aside where the rest of our clothes sat in a pile. He leaned over kissing me more before I huffed, he was going to keep messing with me until I got rid of those damned boxers. I grabbed them, tugging them down as he watched me with an amused expression. I reflexively jumped back as his penis popped out, it sat high upon his glory and I briefly thought of its size being larger than that of Steven's, a lot larger I mused. He smirked once again and pinned me on my back, "Like it Madison?"  
I shook my head, "You men and your egos, I swear."  
He kissed me deeply before he pushed himself inside of me to the hilt. I gasped into the kiss, it felt so good. He started a slow rhythem and it wasn't long before I was moaning in impatience for him to go faster and harder. He complied, and with each of my cries and moans urging him more he would comply. I screamed his name at the top of my lungs before I finally cummed and after a few more thrusts he followed moaning my name in my ear. I liked that, there was a lot about him I liked and I loved the way he said my name like that in my ear. He pulled himself out of me and pulled me into his arms, holding me as I rested my head against his shoulder. I listened to his heartbeat as I tried my hardest to hold back my tears, I never knew sex could be so enjoyable, when Steven did it, it hurt and made me want to just die and afterwards I felt so dirty and disguisting. But I didn't feel dirty and disguisting and I definitely didn't want to die just now. It felt great and I just wanted to sleep forever, content. I briefly thought to myself how I heard there was a line between sex and making love, at that time I had laughed at the thought, they were the same thing correct? A dick goes in a vagina, sex. But it's not the same, it felt great, this one had feelings and emotions, it made it all the better, and before I fell asleep completely, I asked myself, if that perhaps, maybe, just maybe, this time, I didn't have sex, no, what if this time I made love? But wouldn't that require me loving Kisame? Do I love Kisame?

**For those of you who don't know, baka means stupid in Japanese or whatever I don't know the EXACT translation of it but it does mean stupid, it's an insult really XD and -chi is an informal honorific. Like -koi, -chi is a honorific that has been made up by japanese girls who want to be cute. -Chi is derived from the honorific -chan and -koi is derived from -kun, there are more honorific petnames as I call it, but koi and chi are the most famous and common ones I use. Normally when you use those two you are refering to a cute boy (yes boys are sometimes called -chan mostly due to their 'cute' features. Idk don't ask me to explain what is in the mind of teenage girls, nevermind I am one but I wouldn't know I just use it 'cause it sounds cute and dresses a name up. Like Kisame is a tough name right? Well use it with Kisa-chi or Kisa-koi and it's suddenly cute right? XD Glad we could agree.**

**Bwahahaha I FINALLY finished this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out, you see I got in trouble for not doing my virtual schooling and I also had to attend orientation (yea seniors aren't supposed to attend that, that's freshman crap, but my school required it this year that 'tards XD) Anyways, I apologize but my getting the chapter's out may start taking a long time. Although, the story is beginning to wrap itself up, but you guys are in for such a shock, I can't wait XD**


	6. Add One, Minus One

***clears throat* okay let's start this off like we do every other chapter. I dedicate this chappy to , XD wow writing that name gave me a few flash backs of my old Chemistry class for some reason... Anywho...  
Kisa: *grumbles* you women and your weird fetishes.  
Me: LOVING A SHARK IS NOT A FETISH! NOW SHUT UP! Ok, my favorite rea-  
Kisa: You're forgetting something...  
Me: Oh yea... I also dedicate this chapter to Zancora123 :D I might as well dedicate the whole story to ya. Thanks for reviewing :D Now, let's get on wi-  
Kisa: You're still forgetting something...  
Me: Oh dear lord Kisame, what can it be?  
Kisa: -.- Disclaimer Dena...  
Me: OOOOOOhhhh yeaaaaa! I forgot about that... Kisa-koi I'll give you the honors :D  
Kisa: *sighs* Luckily, Dena doesn't own Naruto, no matter how much she wishes she did, she DOESN'T! And although it would be nice to see her head off to prison for a few years so that I can catch up with my swimming, I'd rather not hear her voice in my ear so please, she accepts, reluctantly, that she does not own Naruto and in no way wishes to break copyright and stuff. So... I'm kinda glad she doesn't own it though because then she'd own me...  
Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

_The months that followed that wonderous evening, I fell in love. A deep, resounding love with a certain blue haired, shark obsessed boy. I was able to dodge Steven's attention for some time, staying after school to help prepare for the upcoming culture festival. My life was perfect, Kisame and I were the image couple, hardly seeing one without the other. He was the Forrest Gump to my Jenny, although granted, Jenny left Forrest innumerable times, but perhaps that was appropriate, my comparing our stories I mean. Regardless, it had been five months of the world's best relationship when it happened. I should have known something was fishy the minute I spotted the doctor's car in the driveway. Not even moments after entering my home was I assailed by the doctor, he whisked me away to the living room and tested me. Eight months and 28 days later, Kaito Underwood was born into this world on July 23rd, and it didn't necessarily take a rocket scientist to see that the child born to me was not one that was made with help due to Steven. Perhaps it was the mass of dark blue hair that crowned his beatiful head perfectly, or those big black eyes that held nothing but pure love and innocence. Barred away in my room on the third floor, Steven kept me trapt in there, I no longer attended school, my door was locked so I could not leave and my window had bars going acrossed it to prevent my escape. For nearly three years I sat in that room, staring out of the window, dreaming of a better life for me and Kaito all the same. I had left school suddenly, and my unexpected leave must have concerned the Akatsuki, as I saw them parked in my driveway many times and speaking angrily to my new security guard, Kaori. He always refused to grant them access and eventually, I suppose they tired of fighting a losing battle and I no longer saw them come to my home ever again. Now, I sit in my small wooden chair before the window, watching, waiting, biding my time as the bruised broken woman I was. Kaito, now four, layed in his bed sleeping. It was early yet, but I was shifty upon that day, because today was the day that Steven had finally relented and allowed me to go to the market place, where I would buy groceries. I couldn't wait, I just couldn't. Considering, that after all this time, he finally allowed me to bring Kaito along with me. Kaito was quite excited to go shopping for the first time. I dared not to tell Kaito the truth, opting instead to fear telling him, I mean we all know that kids say the darndest things..._

-July 23-

Kaito's small hand was clasped in mine tightly, his boyish excitement was quite contagious I might say as everyone at the market seemed so lively and excited. It was weird, a different kind of weird, but still weird. I didn't mind though. It was all loud and confusing, which would be good because that means Kaori will be distracted with keeping an eye out for everyone in the crowd. Speaking of him, he was in a grumpy mood, he was a natural bastard of course but he was being a bigger douche bag than usual today. I dismissed him from my thoughts instantaniously and focused on Kaito who was now trying to pull me towards an animal pound where a Black Shiba puppy bounced in the window wagging his tail at Kaito, practically begging to be taken home._ 'Oh god, now is not a good time for pets'_, I thought as I ushered Kaito along.  
His reaction: Childish upset.  
"Mommy, is that what puppies look like? I want a puppy, Mommy. He was a nice dog, can I have him please? I'll be a good boy! Promise!"  
I sighed and shook my head, children, he's already begging me for something and we haven't even been here for two minutes. I picked him up, huffing at how heavy he's gotten and grumbled a 'no' before lumbering along with him in my arms. He pounted and begged me of course, but luckily he didn't scream or cry, I don't think I could have taken that today. After an hour, I spotted the two officers I was to meet here and scampered off to them quickly. I couldn't get away from Kaori fast enough, they reacted quickly, moving in for the kill. If Kaori hadn't been sick the last shopping day, I wouldn't have been able to contact them and set this whole ordeal up and would still be stuck as Rapunzel without the prince to whom I could let down my long hair. Everything moved in a quick blur from there. I was transported, along with Kaori and Kaito to the police station. Kaori was immediately arrested, while Kaito and I sat in a room. For hours on end I was interrogated, I told them the truth behind Deidara's death and my mother's disappearance. Yes, shortly after returning home, mother saw Kaito and immediately put two-and-two together. She always was smart, unfortunately, in the end, that ingenious brain of hers led to Steven taking her out "on a date" only for her to inconspicously never come back again. At around midnight was when I was finally released. It wasn't until then that I realized that I had no where to go and no place to stay, so I went to the only place that I knew of. I picked up my few belongings that I had been able to retrieve, took Kaito's hand, and started the long trek towards the park. I had no money whatsoever, so I thought that if we slept in the park tonight I could get a job tomorrow. Whatever it has to be I'll do it, there's nothing this old body hasn't done before, anything. I don't care. I just want some quick money and then once I built up a small amount I'm gone, I'll never look back. I'll just keep walking with Kaito. That's all I needed at the moment. Just Kaito and me. That's all that mattered.

-2:59 a.m., Emperial Park-

I hugged Kaito to me more tightly, pulling my jacket around him more firmly. I didn't count on it being this cold tonight. It sure was freezing out here. I had long since removed my warm clothing and given them to my shivering baby. We sat on a bench, well more like I sat on the bench, Kaito was wrapped in my arms protectively, safe and warm like a child should be. The bench was made of metal and freezing. I trembled with each passing breeze that stirred in the air. The entire park was empty and silent, not a person stirred. Not anything, well except for the leaves in the trees. I watched a plastic WalMart bag blew past me causing my eye to twitch. Never in my 21 years of life would I even begin to imagine that I would be here as of now. I daydreamed to the earlier events. Someone had tipped Steven off, he drained all the accounts and disappeared. Just like that. He was gone. While I sat here rotting away in the chilly night, he was probably somewhere rich and warm. He was... free.

**Sorry it took so long to update. You see, school has started up again . and I've been so busy between my clubs, schoolwork, virtual schooling, AND volunteering. Plus, I've been applying to colleges, scholarships, and looking for a job; not to mention a car too... Anyways, my updates will probably be a little slow from here on out but PLEASE bear with me. I, DenaHoshigaki, simply ADORE my readers but I do **_**ADORE**_** it more when my readers turn into reviewers *subtle hint* XD**

**DenaHoshigaki 3 (PLEASE REVIEW! BUT NO FLAMES! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE DON'T BREAK MY HEART!)**


	7. Blast From The Past

**Meeehhh okay so I'm REALLY tired but I know I've been neglecting you guys lately so I'm like 'PUMP OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOUR LOVELY READERS ALREADY!' so tis what I'm doing at 1 a.m. on a school night. Yea, I love you guys, you better appreciate this...  
Kisame: Dena, hun, you can't threaten your readers. Just give them a disclaimer and tell them you're almost done with the story.  
Me: Meeeh, as much as I don't wanna admit it, this story has only about one or two more chapters left to pump outta here and it's through. Plus, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters this is all a product of my imagination and blah blah blah.  
Kisame: *whispers* Ignore her 'tude, it's pms.  
Me: MOTHER EFFER IT'S NOT PMS I'M JUST TIRED!  
Kakashi: Or pregnant.  
Me & Kisame: I'M NOT PREGNANT!  
Me: *sweatdrop* Kisame, guys can't get pregnant...  
Kisame: *blush* whatever just write for these people already Dena.  
Me: And for the dedications, there are two this week XD LittleKirara and Zancora123 :] my faithful reviewers I love you and I'm just gonna go ahead and dedicate this whole story to ya Zancora but I'll keep mentioning you in every chapter :P**

-Three Days Later at the ungodly hour of 3 a.m. (XD I HAD to add that part)-

I sneezed for about the millionith time upon that night and I saw a flash of concerned black eyes peeking at me again. "Are you okay Mommy?" Said a soft, boyish voice.  
"Yes sweetheart. Mommy just has a cold, go back to sleep," I weezed in response and hugged him tighter to me. Tonight was a night that was colder than all the others. It was about 20 degrees Fahrenheit I believe I heard someone mention a few hours ago. I had surrendered my jacket and sweater to Kaito in fear of him catching pnemonia. Not very smart of me I know, but a mother must think of a child before they think of theirself. I glanced up at the newstand before me, glimpsing at the cover of a gossip magazine with Kisame's face plastered acrossed it. The Akatsuki had hit it big according to it, they were international superstars. One of the few bands that were so popular that their songs were recorded in different languages just so that other countries could fall in love with them like everyone else. I peered down at the small form that was wrapped up in my arms and felt so stupid and naive. Kisame was one of the world's most eligible bachelors and here I was with his kid while he lived the rich life. 'It's not really his fault,' argued a portion of my mind, 'he tried to fight with Kaori but he gave up after a while. They all did.' I stood finally, resigning myself to the futility of it all. For three days I have been here, for three days I have tried nonstop to get a job or get money in some form or another, and I have failed. Making only the bare minimum to get food for Kaito. I was literally starving myself so that he could eat as well. With eyesight that was darkening fast, I trudged towards the hospital hoping to get there before everything would fade entirely to black. I loved Kaito with all my heart and soul, and as a tear escaped my facade and fell down my cheek with realization that I had to take him to the hospital and leave him there. Kaito must go on living, there is no place for me to go, no home for me. I was going to die, and I'd rather die alone than bring Kaito down along with me. He was just a child for god's sake. What kind of mother would allow this to happen to their child? The hospital materialized in my vision as snow started to blanket the earth considerably. With each passing step, I seemed to cry harder and tremble more fiercely. _I was going to lose my baby._ Those mere thoughts made me tumble. Face first into the ground, I had pulled Kaito to me more tightly so that I bore the brunt of the fall. I layed upon the ground for what seemed like ages as each part of me became more and more numb with each passing moment. Just as my world was fading was when I heard it. I heard a harsh voice speak out, "Oi bitch, you're in my way! You hear me fucker? You're in the middle of the fucking road asshole. MOVE!" I felt a sharp pain reverbrate throughout my body, to a normal person, it would have merely felt like a nudge but my icy body was freezing and it hurt like hell instead. I flinched, but struggled and started pulling myself off of the ground mentally scolding myself for stopping short on my mission. I will save Kaito if it's the last thing I do. I tuned in finally, realizing that someone was bitching at me. I looked up, sizing the man who was disrupting me up, he wore an expensive looking black tux, it stood out considerably from the white expanse of the earth. His silver hair smoothed back perfectly with bright violet eyes. He looked familar, but my mind whined and refused to work from lack of nutrition. I glanced over to the man's partner, he was covered head to toe, save for his green eyes that practically glowed from out of his mask. They both looked and sounded familar and something deep inside of me told me I should know them. I stood finally, gathering Kaito in my arms again and started to walk towards the hospital, my mission now renewed in my mind, and a newfound determination set in it deeply to get there and not stumble again like so. I felt a hand grab my shoulder roughly, "What the fuck's your problem? You listening to me bitch? I'm TALKING to you! Are you some sort of fucking retard?" I looked over my shoulder at him with a dead gaze, wishing he would just leave me the hell alone. The silver haired man looked over at his partner then back to me with an appalled expression. The kind of look that a person would give a lecher or even someone who suffered from the Black Plague back in the day. Finally, he shattered the earsplitting silence before I could become more impatient, if that were humanely possible that is.  
"Madison right?" He asked. Just my name was all he said and that's all it required for my mind to click as I finally recognized him. I stood before him, staring at them both dumbfoundedly. Hidan began to gather an embarrassed air about him and I could tell he didn't know what to do, much less say.  
"Hidan... Kakuzu...?" I murmered in shock. "Wh... What're you doing here?" I questioned clutching Kaito to me more tightly.  
"Where the hell have you been Madison? One day you were there, the then next you were fucking gone. Do you know how many times we went to your damn house looking for you?" Hidan responded angrily. I cast my eyes downward, wanting nothing more than to just shrink away into the snow and disappear at that very moment. His impatience with my silence grew with each passing second, so to satisfy it I shrugged and muttered an, "It's hard to explain." At that moment, I am unsure why, but probably due to the noise of our confrontation, Kaito stirred in my arms and sleepily slurred, "Momma? I'm cold Momma. When are we gonna go home?" I saw both Hidan's and Kakuzu's attention turn to that of the small form I cradled. I shook my head and spoke to him in that gentle, maternal voice that I usually got when addressing him, "Honey, we're not going back home. We can't go back home. That's where Steven is and you don't want to go back to Steven do you? Now, go back to sleep love." I stroked his forehead gently, portraying the patient mother when my insides were whirling with fear and anxiety for him to go back to sleep so that they wouldn't ask questions. Questions were dangerous, and I fear that, that danger could stir up old, unwanted memories. I turned around once again, hoping to slip off to the hospital before I froze to death standing up. Of course, I probably should have been smarter and tried to distract the two first before I made my escape, for I was not even fully turned around whenever a hand shot out from Hidan and grasped me, preventing me from leaving. I felt weak under his hand, he's been working out I suppose, or perhaps it was that look in his eyes that he had, the determined one. Yes, that must be it, I briefly wondered where Hidan would get such a determination and of all people why him?  
"I think we should go to the hotel room and talk. You have much to explain Madison and I will not allow you to escape so easily from me without a full story. Especially, now that I've gathered some questions about that package you're carrying, I do not doubt Kakuzu doesn't have questions either."  
I mentally hissed and cussed myself, Hidan, Kakuzu, and the entire world out, but I physically obliged. With a small amount of discontented resistance I obliged, but none the less I was successfully dragged back to their hotel room. Upon stepping into the building I felt I had to restrict a moan from the warmth it gave off. It was wonderful. Kakuzu directed me to his room and bide me to clean up, more like Hidan did with his sophisticated words of, "Holy shit Madison you fucking stink! What the hell have you been doing bitch? Go take a fucking shower before you talk to us! I swear you smell worse than a bitch in heat after a good ass fucking."  
My eye twitched, "Mind watching the words around the kid Hidan? I don't need him picking up any bad habits."  
Hidan shrugged and 'whatever'ed me after Kakuzu gave him a sharp glare to cut the cursing. I decided to clean Kaito up first and then showered myself afterwards while he sat on the toilet seat wrapped up in a large, white towel that dwarved his cute appearance even more. I tied the towel around my frame and watched him sitting on the seat, he sat so still and stayed so quiet and obedient. I loved my son but watching him at that exact moment, I hugged him tightly and trembled, allowing my strong, motherly facade to fall momentarily as I heard his boyish voice question me. "Momma? What's wrong Momma? Where are we and who are those guys? Are they going to take us to Father?" I smiled weakly, always asking twenty questions at a time. I patted his head and opted to not answer his question. I carried him out of the bathroom then and dressed in the clothing that was provided to me, although I did wonder what the hell Kakuzu and Hidan were doing with kid and women's clothing but on the other hand I didn't want to know because when it came to them, well, it's always just best NOT to ask. Speaking of the pair, I found them in the dining part of the room and sat down as they offered Kaito and me something to eat. I watched Hidan open his mouth and beat him to the punchline, "Later, Hidan. Not now."  
And later it was, after Kaito ate I had him put to bed, then procceeded to allow Hidan and Kakuzu to lead me to a more seclusive part of the room to explain it all to them. And that is what I did, I told them start to finish and by the time I finished the sun's rays had started showing their peaks in the sky, coloring the sky golden, purple, and many other delicate colors of the rainbow. I had found out my share of things while telling the story as well, The Akatsuki was preparing to play in Australia. They had just gotten off this 'mini-vacation' and were supposed to meet up in Sydney to play. It was supposedly this big event going on there. Kakuzu and Hidan had returned to town to tie up some loose ends, which is more than likely their code talk for 'the bank'.  
"You should go Madison."  
I looked at Hidan with an 'are you fucking crazy' kind of look and received a serious look in exchange. Hidan sure did change a lot, look at him, getting all serious and even able to pronounce full sentences without a single curse word. Impressive. I shook my head as I heard Kakuzu repeat something similar to that to me, "Hell no! Kisame's gonna be there."  
"That's why you SHOULD go Madison... He's got a kid. Don't you think he deserves to know that much at least?" Muttered Hidan.  
"Since when do you care about other people's business, Hidan?" I glared at him defensively. What if I got there and let him meet Kaito and he took him away? I couldn't bear that. I would die.  
"Look, let's get this fucking straight. I don't give two shit's about anybody but Jashin. Another thing, don't confuse my concern with Kisame's concern. You see, I'm telling the asshole either way, so if you come with me, I'm sure he's gonna wanna make fucking amends. Don't come and he finds out, well you can kiss Kaito goodbye baby because he gonna fucking fight." Hidan could always see right through me, but the worse part was, HIDAN was making SENSE! Of all people it had to be HIDAN! I mean, I would expect a cow doing the hula in a tutu while it meows like a dolphin to make more sense than Hidan. And that right there doesn't make sense! So that just goes to show you...  
I shook my head sighing exasperatedly, "When do we leave?"  
I saw a dark smile crawl across Hidan's face, and that alone should have made me piss myself, "Now."  
I felt a part of me die inside as they both stood and strode out of the room leaving me to my thoughts. "We'll wait for you in the car but you better hurry because the plane takes off in 40 and we've gotta get to the airport still."  
I gasped, in about 6 hours and 40 minutes I would be in the same city and perhaps even in the same room as Kisame Hoshigaki.

In 6 hours and 40 minutes, I will meet the man whom I have not seen in more than 3 years, the one that I was, and still am, in love with, the same one that was in love with me and may or may not be in love with me still.

In 6 hours and 40 minutes, I will be introducing Kaito to his father and his father to Kaito for the first time.

Oh God, I think I'm starting to hyperventilate...

**So I do apologize for the long wait T.T all this work keeps me busy and today was the only day I really had free (XD I started this chapter on Thursday but I passed out at around 3 and I don't feel like removing the time I started it)  
Kisame: Lazy...  
Me: YOU HUSH! I'M STILL MAD AT YOU ABOUT THIS MORNING!  
Kisa: *eye twitch* STILL?  
Me: YES STILL! Anywho, review please :D 3 I will love you forever if you do XD.  
~Sincerely,  
Denahoshigaki**


	8. Baby, There's a Shark in the Water

**Me: *cough* okay so, I had some time today to do another chapter and I'm going to start on the next one right after I put this one up.  
Kisame: You're on a roll this week Dena.  
Me: I KNOW RIGHT? :D  
Kisame: *sweatdrop* There you go, always ruining stuff with your exuberance as always.**

**Me: T.T Sorry Kisa-koi. Let me just do the disclaimer and dedications and I won't mess with you no more today.  
Kisame: e.e Double negative makes a positive.  
Me: :D You're finally catching onto my tricks Kisa-koi! See I KNEW sharks had brains and were capable of learning.**

**Kisame: *sweatdrop* Seen how she's not doing it I'll go ahead and dedicate this to LittleKirara and Zancora123 for her. Also, she doesn't own Naruto nor me she just like's the idea of me.  
Me: *glomps* Got that right sweet cheeks x]**

Okay, so perhaps my timing had been off.1  
Kaito and I officially entered the country of Australia 18 hours and 40 minutes after the events of that morning.

It was late by the time we got there, real late, like the 1:40 in the morning kind of late, which was actually about 2:402 in the afternoon here in Sydney, Australia, so I suppose it wasn't exactly that late. I carried Kaito off of the plane with my head bowed, praying to whatever the heaven's above held that everyone was obsessed with worshipping that they weren't at the airport. Not yet, I don't think I could handle this all just yet. I gave a side glance to Hidan and muttered, "So, what now? I'm here. What am I supposed to do after I introduce these two? You don't honestly believe I have the cash to get back home myself, I hope." That remark earned a sneer from him, "Who the fuck do you think I am? Some common fucking retard? What's with you always trying to be some sort of fucking smart ass."  
I hissed threateningly back at him, "Language Hidan."  
"Like I give a fuck about what your kid fucking hears God dam-"  
"ENOUGH! Both of you!" Snarled Kakuzu, shocking us both. "I do not expect you to find a place yourself Madison, no, Kisame is much more kinder than that."  
I hissed again, "I don't want his money."  
I watched his gaze grow taunt with frustration and anger, "You are not in a position to be picky about who tends to you Madison, you are nothing more but a mere damsel in distress. You have received your fair share of Hidan's and my kindness and that is not in our nature. You will receive _no _more of it! You will take what you get Madison, are we clear? Now stop referencing yourself to a spoiled princess, I have neither the time nor patience for it. So, both of you stop dim-witting yourself around this airport and walk. You have embarrassed yourselves and me enough." Both Hidan and I stared at Kakuzu as if he just grew a third freaking head, and he never even had a second one to begin with so that's saying something. He prodded us along after a few more moments of us staring at him with annoyance clearly written on his face. Finally, we obliged and walked out of the airport, where I followed Hidan to a generously sized hummer-limo. I climbed in and buckled up, safety first right?3 Then, I buckled Kaito to the seat next to me and wrapped an arm around him so that he was leaning flush against the left side my body, he roused only long enough for me to buckle him and situate him on my side, then promptly fell back asleep afterwards. It took another 30 minutes to reach the hotel that we were staying at, well the Akatsuki was staying at, as for me, well Kaito and I were going to handle our business and then go. No reason to stay somewhere longer than necessary right? I mean, Kisame doesn't care any more right? Of course not, I mean, if he_ did_ he would have came back right? He would have stayed and kept fighting. He would have done _something._ Yeah, that's what I keep telling myself, and someday I hope that I'll believe that. Someday. Finally, I gathered my nerve to get out of the limo already, in front of me sat a large hotel, best known as the Quay West Suites.4 I followed them both into this large, awe-inspiring building, where we took an elevator up to one of the Executive Suites. Once the elevator reached the desired floor, I watched as Hidan strode in and made an immediate b-line to his room, where he shut the door and I do not doubt that, as soon as his privacy was ensured, he started praying to Jashin. Kakuzu, however, took a different approach. He grabbed up the briefcase that sat on top of the table and stalked to a separate room. I'm sure that the briefcase he retrieved was filled to the brim with his number one obsession, money. I looked around the Suite, unsure of what to do or how to do it. I didn't have to stand there like a lost puppy for long because I heard a sharp intake of breath far off in the distance. I turned my attention in a 90 degree angle and found a familiar woman who appeared in her early twenties, bearing numerous piercings, and bright blue hair staring back at me. She ran up and grasped me in a tight, bone-cracking hug. "Madison. You're _alive._ I thought all this time that, that retched man you call a step-father had killed you and was merely hiding your death away from the world, claiming you were ill and no longer able to take leave from your bed. I choked and slithered my way out of her grasp, holding a now, very awake and very agitated little boy. Her eyes fell down to him immediately as an orange-haired man bearing, surprisingly more, piercings than the woman. "Try not to kill our guest so soon Konan, she still has much to explain and for once, the story sounds interesting. Well, remotely that is." I cut a glare in Pein's direction and hissed, "Like hell I'm explaining it again, if it's a story you want so bad go see Hidan or Kakuzu, they know the story good and fluent now."  
"I am uninterested in hearing it from them, besides, they'll make me pay a price for making them talk." He replied monotonously.  
"And I won't?" I questioned him harshly.  
"Fair enough, let's go Konan, we shall hear the story another time it seems." I saw a smirk start to twist his face cruelfully. "Besides, I'm sure Kisame would rather hear the story when he enters in the following thirty seconds." My eyes bugged out, I should have known when he did that smirkey thing he does that he had something up his sleeve. I watched desperately as Konan and Pein took their company elsewhere, dragging Tobi along with them who had randomly jumped out from behind one of the houseplants and looked like he was going to tackle me and probably shout in my face as if I was daft and deaf that, 'Tobi missed the pretty girl'. I looked over, capturing one last glimpse of Sasori's back as he disappeared from view completely. I jumped slightly, hearing the elevator ping. I tensed unnecessarily, I say unnecessarily because the person on the other side of the door had only been Itachi. He watched me, disinterest twinkling in his eyes, however, it did change when he caught sight of Kaito. A blond boy5 a tad bit shorter than him and definitely more childish than him bounded over to Kaito, squealing uke-ishly. "IIIEEEE! LOOK ITA-KUN! IT'S A LITTLE BOY! KAWAIIIIII!" I sweat dropped at his girlish squeals but froze and looked at Itachi with a confused and a little bit weirded out glance, thinking 'I_ta-kun?'_ I briefly thought, _'so does this, like, mean Itachi's gay?__6__'_ that would explain _a lot_, you think I'm kidding but I'm _thoroughly_ serious. I mean, we're talking about one of the _hottest_ and _sexiest_ guys around plus he's _perfect_, there's no way he was straight, I should have known. I watched on as poor Kaito was drug this way and pulled that way due to the amusements and the fangirlish squeals of this blond guy. Who was he anyway? Oddly enough, Kaito seemed to like it, he acted as if he couldn't get enough of the adoration of this young man. I walked over to Itachi and muttered a, "Uhhh, who's that?" I watched Itachi's reaction closely and monitored his cheeks insinuating a slight flush, a miniscule upturn of the lips, a relaxation of the muscles, and a dilation of the pupils. Yeah, those are natural reactions of a man in love, a woman too. Itachi Uchiha was _GAY_! That was straight with me, I'm all for the GSA7 and shiz-nit.8 He shrugged it off, and had you not been paying careful attention, you would have missed such small reactions. But I had learned long ago, that some people just require that careful observation. He muttered a, "I was unaware of your pregnancy. I should have guessed though, but I was very unaware."  
I averted my gaze elsewhere and murmured an unintelligible, "Hidan threatened me. I had to come." Itachi watched me cautiously and he turned his attention to the window that overlooked the harbor, "Kisame's plane landed very late last night so he has been in the room sleeping. You have come at an inopportune time Madison. Kisame is unwell, Madison, maybe I am mistaken. Perhaps you could have not came at a better time. Although, perhaps some of your news, or luggage you bear, could have done well not to come at all." My eyes hardened. Of course, although he presents the symptoms of a man in love, he is still the cold-hearted, antisocial bastard I've always and will always remember him as. Asshole.  
I sat down on the couch sighing as Sasori re-entered the room. "You should clean up and rest Madison. The day is young yet and your time is still set on another country. Freshen yourself up, you are going to have the longest day of us all." He pointed to a room and walked off mentioning something about raiding Konan's closet for some clothes for me but having no clue where to gather clothes for the child.  
I did as I was told and 'freshened' up. It felt as if I had only just drifted off into my own realm of sleep and dreams before I was being awakened. The sky was painted a series of colors and hues that was unheard of in my color wheel, and the man that bent before me shaking me was really pricking my nerves. "What?" I hissed, getting an amused response of, "Hope you had enough sleep, Kisame's awake and I thought I'd give you a little heads up that he's going to be up here in five minutes."  
I shook my head, I so didn't want to deal with this _right_ now. I'd rather bury my head back in the covers for the rest of my God-given life and not deal with this _ever. _However, fate wouldn't have that as a suddenly impatient Zetsu twitched and I found myself on the floor, biting back a cursing scream that would make Hitler9 himself roll in his grave from the sheer insult of it all. I finally gathered myself and walked to the living room where I found Kaito curled up on the couch where had been watching an episode of 'Spongebob Squarepants' before sleep had claimed his small form. I walked over to him picking up a small blanket off the back of a chair on the way. I sat down beside him and wrapped him up in it. He curled up close to me and whispered a soft, 'Momma,' before he fell back into whatever dream he was dreaming of. I stroked his head gently, murmuring words of love and promise to him. While sharing my moment with him, I was only numbly aware of everyone's moving around. I glanced over long enough to see everyone pile up in the elevator and leave. I was slightly confused by it, but before I could utter a syllable, the door closed and they were gone from sight. My face shadowed over with anger and frustration. They were no doubt leaving me here so that when Kisame got here I had to fend for myself. I stood, suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge that I could no longer sit still. So, I opted to walk around the room, doing some tedious tidying up. Most of the room was clean partly in due to the excellent maid service, but I found small tasks, and when I couldn't find a small task in a certain area, I _made _one.

_Ping._

I jumped, frightened and in shock. The sound momentarily disoriented me.  
I glanced over.

2310 flashed the number above the elevator.  
I caught sight of the doors opening. Everything started moving in slow-motion.

A man, roughly 6'4" in height. Perhaps weighing a whopping 180 pounds, but for his size, it was a good weight. He bore dark blue hair and soulless black eyes.

My throat went dry, suddenly. I was at a loss for words.  
There was that small moment when I felt as if I could no longer breathe.

We stood there, staring at each other.

"Kisame..."

One word, one breathless word was all it took and my heart shattered into pieces once again.

The pain suddenly felt new, fresh, and very, very painful.

_I think I'm going to die._

**1****Okay so I went through and did the research myself and ****_oops_, it takes 18 hours to get to Australia not 6 XD oh well. **

**2****I based the time difference from where I live in the U.S. XD and from where I am, Sydney is 13 hours ahead of us, sssooo I just tweaked that piece a bit :P**

**3****So I'm this big freak on buckling up in cars and no texting while driving. I'm a total safety nut when it comes to cars so you will see me referencing a lot of my life in some of my stories XD I can't help it, I just believe in the no texting while driving law and the seatbelt law :] One of my biggest fears is getting into a car accident.**

**4****I decided to start making parts of this story a bit more realistic, I had mostly made the towns and such fake and from my imagination but considering I was using Australia I decided that I should probably do a little research. Quay West Suites is actually a five star hotel found in Sydney, Australia and I droll and dream over staying in one of their Executive Suites :]**

**5****This 'mysterious' blond boy has yet to be deemed important enough to have a name in my opinion, so I haven't named him yet and instead referenced him to a SasuNaru kinda thing XD only with Itachi and the kid is most definitely NOT Naruto. Nope, he's reserved for the stoically emo Sasuke-kun :]**

**6****I will honestly say, Itachi being gay would explain A LOT to me, considering unlike most men he shows no outward interest in women. I mean, Orochimaru shows more outward interest to women than Itachi does. Plus, he acts, looks and merely SEEMS to perfect to be straight. Us women should know by now that if he looks perfect and acts perfect; Well he's probably gay then :P**

**7****I referenced the GSA (Gay-Straight Alliance) in here because I have a number of gay friends and am an active member of this alliance :] I support the fact that I don't believe it is anybody's business who marries who. Plus, I understand that marriage is supposed to be a 'holy' union and many religions don't accept that but these days to have any governmental benefits with your partner you have to be married. So either get rid of the benefits so that they extend to the gays of our nation or allow them to ****get married x] just my opinion.**

**8****Shiz-nit is actually a word I use quite often. I only curse when I am extremely mad or frustrated, so I use 'slang' words for cussing on normal circumstances XD**

**9****For the Hitler comment, I didn't quite know who else to use. This is a major insult I was insinuating on throwing out and I just didn't feel comparing the severity of it with Mother Theresa would quite do, considering she's a nun and what not so just saying stupid would make her do a blackflip in molten lava.**

**10****I actually don't know how many floors are in the Quay West Suites because I grew lazy and didn't think that providing the wrong amount of floors in a hotel would be a life or death kind of thing x] plus I don't think any of us have the money to even walk into the lobby of the place so what does it matter?**

**Sorry for cutting this chapter short but the story's wrapping up and I've found I want to get this done so I can focus my attention on this new story I'm writing concerning Resident Evil and my darling Albert Wesker. XD**

**Please Review~! I'll love you forever 3**

**~DenaHoshigaki**


	9. This Isn't Over

**Me: I do not own Naruto nor Kisame and I dedicate this chapter to my ever faithful reviewer ZANCORA123 XD So this chapter is gonna be short and what not because I intended the cliffhanger here but I just didn't know what else to add :] you see I have to use my brain juices to figure out what the hell I wanna do here because I usually play my stories by ear so I still don't know what the hell I'm doing XD I'm just b. my way through this and if you can tell than oops sorry and you're pretty perceptive but if you can't than WHOO I'm a master of disguise.**

**Kisame: *sweat drop* I hardly think you're readers care Dena just start the chapter already so they can pummel you for making it short and cliffy**

**Me: Bleh, fine**

I closed my eyes to take a deep breath, and to also stop raping him with my eyes. He changed, a lot. His dark blue hair had grown longer and messier, a sexy kind of messy though. His eyes were like two black holes that a girl could fall into and never climb back out, but yet said girl would have no complaints about not climbing back out either. He was larger, no longer bearing that 5'5" lanky frame that he did in high school. He was now a towering 6 feet with muscles protruding from every possible angle. He was beyond the description of hot. His skin-tight black shirt didn't really scream modest so I doubted he wasn't a playboy. Plus the whole, face plastered on every magazine screaming 'most eligible bachelor' might help a little to explain that he is more than likely a playboy by now. His loose blue-jean pants looked way out of place in comparison to the rich decor of the room. I eyed him carefully and I could feel his gaze on me, burning a hole in me. A part of me said that he probably didn't even think I was real. I could believe that with the looks of distrust and repulse he was giving me. Or, maybe he just didn't like me anymore.  
"Madison... I..." He broke away with a hint of pain infecting his words. It shocked me, the tone of his voice. It was rough. Somewhat scratchy. His voice had been deep and rough before but now, now that's just downright sexy. I shook my head scolding myself, now is not the time to think of sexual matters! The father of my child stands before me after four years of separation and the best I can do is notice the hot flow of his muscles? Since when have I become some shallow sexaholic? I sighed and decided that maybe I should be the one who started this conversation, I mean, this was all my fault to begin with right? I allowed this to happen like the foolish girl I was. I should have known better than to get involved with someone, I should have stopped myself before, Steven was a life ruiner and now because of my foolishness, two lives suffer my consequences instead of just mine. This was supposed to be my burden to bear. Just mine. Yet in the end, I had dragged someone I dearly cared about and an innocent child down to my hell with me. Some mother and lover I was. I flinched slightly as I felt a large hand brush across my cheek. I had been unaware of his repositioning in front of me and I suppose my sudden reaction startled him as I heard him mutter an apology. "So, it's... it's really you is it?" I heard him utter. A blind man could plainly see his discomfort. "I'm... I'm sorry about before. I... I don't know what Steven told you. I... I would have told you if I could but I was-"  
He cut me off mid-sentence with, "I know. It's alright. I just, he said you were really sick and I... I thought something had happened to you. I was so scared, but he wouldn't let me see you..." His voice broke towards the end and I hugged him tightly. Pretty tight. So, maybe I took things off the deep end. I reacted too strongly. I was afraid of Kisame rejecting me all along and here he is being all supportive and loving like he used to be. That's what I loved about him. Going to him, baring it all and you don't have to worry about a thing because he's got your back in that department. Forever and always faithful. Wrong. He turned, catching sight of Kaito on the couch. I smiled softly and whispered, "His names Kaito."  
He looked at me with a strained look, "His name? He's your kid?"  
I laughed lightly, a quiet one so as not to wake Kaito but enough to show my amusement to Kisame, "He's _our_ kid Kisame."  
"Like _HELL!_ We only had sex _once,_ Madison, you had sex with Steven like 5 million times. The kids obviously his," He shook his head in denial.

I sliced my eyes in a glare, "He's got blue fucking HAIR Kisame, how can he be Steven's? Steven has _blond_ hair Kisame, _BLOND! _Not fucking _BLUE!_"

"HE'S NOT MY KID!" Roared Kisame angrily.  
"WHAT THE FUCK'S YOUR PROBLEM? You were fine accepting me just one damn minute ago and now you're flipping out on me because of a KID?" I yelled, suddenly forgetting Kaito's presence on the couch.

"A MINUTE AGO I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST YOU AND ME!"  
"Oh? So THAT'S it huh? A _KID!" _I shook my head, "You're fucking ridiculous. You know what, you changed, you changed a LOT! I remember a time when I could come to you for anything."  
He snarled, "Still can, but a kid changes _everything_!"  
I felt tears prick my eyes suddenly, I can't believe he just said that to me, to ME, "Like hell it does! It's called fucking responsibility Kisame!"  
His eyes suddenly flashed angrily and I had to take a step back for the anger in them slightly frightened me, "Don't you _dare _come to me and lecture me about responsibility. I already have enough damn responsibility Madison, I don't need more."  
I felt like screaming then, at that exact moment I just wanted to scream from frustration at him, at the world, at everything, "How do you think I fe-"  
"Mommy?" That one word sliced the air, freezing my breath and icing down my words in mid-sentence. I looked over quickly to meet a pair of wide, frightened eyes. We stood there in pure silence for what seemed like ages, and then, I found my muscles. I regained the power to walk so I walked towards Kaito and picked him up, I turned to Kisame, speaking in a surprisingly calm and collected voice, not a hint of malevolence and hatred shone in my words, not an ounce of love and adoration dripped through my tone, "This discussion is over. I don't need anything from you. I didn't even want to come here at all and only did from the insistence of Hidan and Kakuzu. Perhaps it was my foolishness to believe that a father would even give two cents of a thought for their son. I'm going home, tell the others that I bide them a good day." With that I turned sharply and took my leave hearing his voice suddenly in the background, "Where are you taking my son?"  
I glared at him, "Away from a father that doesn't care for them."  
His eyes narrowed, "I am able to provide for my son. What do you have Madison? What job do you boast that cares for our son? That nurtures and provides for him like mine can? That's why you really came, you can't take care of our kid. He needs to be with someone who can! What are you doing for him that can help him?"  
I opted not to answer that and instead walked into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, barring his view of me, I began hyperventilating. I felt my legs lose their strength and within seconds I was on my knees desperately clutching Kaito in my arms, giving off dry-heaved sobs. I was so confused.

One minute he doesn't want to acknowledge he has a kid and the next he speaks as if he wants to take Kaito away from me. What does this man want? What am I going to do if he pursues the matter? I have _nothing_ to my name. Not even an effing outfit. I clung to Kaito, in a mixture between gasping and crying. What is he doing?

"_You have come at an inopportune time Madison. Kisame is unwell... perhaps your news, or luggage you bear, could have done well not to come at all..."1_

**1****So this is actually in reference to the previous chapter, remember what Itachi told Madison last chapter about Kisame being unwell? Well, it's just her remembering that he stated it XD**

**Okay so sorry about this cliffhanger too XD oooh boy, how I do love leaving you on cliffhangers. :P I do however, love my readers and wish that more of you will review XD**

**~DenaHoshigaki**


	10. The Start of a New Life?

**So I finished my AP Psychology work for the week early AND I finished my online Spanish course. XD I bet you guys are happy to hear that? Well I hope you are because this means I have more *insert dramatic flourish here* MORE TIME TO WRITE! WHOOO! Anyways, allow me to get down to business. I do not own Naruto nor Kisame, no matter the fetish I have for this sharkie and the anger I uphold for Masashi Kishimoto for killing him x] I still have respect for that wonderful owner of Naruto XD Also, I dedicate this chapter to Zancora123 and I thank Skin-Skyeon for favoriting my story x] ON WITH THE STORY! (Plus, I wanna hurry up and finish it so that I can focus on Wesker dearest x] I 3 Albert Wesker [I prefer him portrayed by Shawn Roberts though 'cause that other guy, Jason I believe his name was, did NOT do his smexy-ness any honors. But, I doubt Naruto fans would care about Resident Evil so I'll cut it short and skip back on to the story] Oh and if you adore Tobi or Hidan I'm also in the midst of writing two different OC stories with them involved x] so please be on the lookout for that also. WHOO ME WITH MY FRESH NON-STOP IDEAS! XD This is what happens when I get bored in class listening to my Stats teacher drone on about useless junk I'll neva use in my entire life.**

By the time the elevator had reached our desired destination I was standing up straight with my face dry. I wish that much could be said for Kaito, I kind of felt bad for dumping on the kid right there in front of him causing my fear to bleed into him, leaving him clutching onto my leg crying. I immediately caught sight of Tobi driving the bellhop crazy by running around in circles in the circular shaped door. Sasori stood in front of it with an eye twitching obsessively, I entertained myself with the thought of him having Tourette's. I finally spotted Itachi off in the corner of the lobby, he sat with the blond who was surprisingly calm next to him. With his hyperactive exterior he presented before I had supposed that was his all-the-time attitude. His sparkling blue eyes glinted mischievously as he peered around the room, looking for, I do not doubt, to get into something. He seemed like the little innocent troublemaker in my opinion, but hey, I didn't really know the kid so who was I to go judging him? I walked towards the couple, making my advances slow and deliberate. However, before I could get there I was intercepted by an arm interloping around mine and dragging me off. I blinked a few times disorientedly and saw I was now in the presence of none other than Konan and Pein. Of course, I should have known they are probably _dying_ to know what happened. I shrugged her arm off of mine and sat down with them.  
"Tell us," was the only encouragement I received from Pein and I, naturally, told them the whole story. I omitted the factor where Kisame went all psycho on me, actually I omitted the whole part of the story where I even spoke to Kisame. However, Konan was a bit too smart to fall for that and prodded me along with her finger, "So what happened Madison? Do tell." I shrugged offhandedly and mumbled something along the lines of Kisame rejecting Kaito and then added that he hinted he was going to fight me for Kaito. In response, I received a small gasp. "Kisame said this to you?" I saw her eyes space out as if she were in her own world of thought, so I turned to Pein who had reacted as if it were the most normal thing in the world. He spoke in that natural monotone of his that he forever held, "You should consider consulting Itachi of this matter. Kisame has been acting very off lately but none of us knows what ails him. Itachi is the one closest to him so he should have some shred of sense of what is wrong here. This does not sound like him at all and I'm sure Itachi would be of better help to you than Konan and me." With that he stood and spoke one last time, "I am assuming that with your return downstairs that yours and Kisame's conversation has came to a closing point, with that, Konan and I will take our leave and return to the room, we have..." He trailed off and it took him a few moments to finish the sentence with a look gracing his face that plainly read that he had no idea how to complete his sentence, "...unfinished business." He took Konan's hand and promptly pulled her to the elevator. Whatever they had in mind was soon interrupted as Tobi saw them heading towards the elevator and scampered towards them, climbing in it with them and Sasori in tow carrying around the most bored to death expression. I turned around, facing Itachi with a new determination on my face. I needed to talk to him, what the hell was wrong with Kisame? As I approached the two, the blond glanced over at me and I suppose he was more perceptive than what I accredited him with for he hopped up and took a hold of Kaito and ushered him along with boyish glee and promises of a 'game room' that was located somewhere within the hotel. I took a seat next to Itachi, huffing a tired and weary sigh. Itachi glanced over to me and quirked an elegant eyebrow at me. "Long day?"  
I shot a glare up at his bemused expression, "This is serious Itachi."  
"I do not doubt its severity Madison, I was simply asking a question. There is no need to become defensive to the person you have come to receive council from."  
As much as I hated to admit it, he was kind of right. But, I still hated to admit it, that's why I'd rather admit it mentally rather than verbally, but mentally admitting it is just as bad as verbally because it is Itachi after all and he knows when he has someone pinned and that just doesn't help his overinflated ego.  
"You said he was ill Itachi, what is he ill of?"  
Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

And guess what else? More silence.

After five minutes, I glanced in his direction to make sure he even heard me in the first place and saw something more than just a blank look on his face. The look told me that my answer was not good. His face gathered a dark look about it and his eyes had glazed over as if his mind was no longer in this world. I wanted to know, I _had_ to know. What is wrong with Kisame that could cause even the stoic king himself to falter.

I finally received my answer after eight agonizing minutes, "I don't know."

His voice soft, his reply barely heard. Something that was unheard of when we spoke of a man of the Uchiha blood. Uchiha's rarely spoke, but when they did, they were _heard_.

I looked down and sighed defeatedly, "What am I supposed to do now Itachi?"

He watched me with a strange expression, gathering an air about him that best read as 'are you stupid?' "What do you mean, what are you supposed to do Madison? The answer should be quite clear. After all, the real question should be, do you want the kid?"  
I scowled, "Why wouldn't I want Kaito? He's my _son_ Itachi. Of course I want him."  
He looked at me annoyedly, "Then fight against him Madison."  
"Itachi, I'm _**broke**_! With _what_ cash do you want me to fight against him with? I don't even have a freaking job!" I replied angrily. I felt he wasn't even listening to me, I mean, Kisame has the perfect resume for the 'fatherly' job right? What do I have to show for? Leaving school in the middle of my senior year? Yeah, I'm sure the judge will be _real_ impressed with that one.  
He huffed and fluttered his hands, "I will see what I can do, until then, I understand that you and Kisame are not on speaking terms but you will have to deal with staying in the only spare room the two Executive Suites that we rented have. We are limited on space and my room is the only room with enough space for you."  
I shook my head, "But doesn't Kisame stay in the same Suite as you? You guys are freaking billionaires, can't you rent another room?"  
He shot his eyes open in a sharp glare, "No, I will not. Kakuzu would have our head for wasting our money so. You will take what you can get Madison. Do not complain, you are not in a position to be picky."  
I scowled, as if I haven't heard that one lately. Reluctantly though, I did accept and when it finally sunk in that Itachi was helping me catch my footing, well I was the happiest freaking person ever. However, sleeping in the same suite as Kisame, that wasn't going to bode well.  
Evade and avoid, I thought to myself. Good plan, hopefully it works.

Later in the evening everyone piled on over to the Sydney Opera House, it was pretty hectic there but it was amazing. Kakuzu had his own set of minions to handle the vendors and the ticket booths and I watched him circle around with his piercing green eyes, watching like a predator stalking his prey. Tobi was off setting up some of the visual affects and I caught brief glimpses of Zetsu in the background perfecting everything. I had spoken to Konan earlier and heard her mention something along the lines that Zetsu was somewhat OCD and would frequent himself on going behind everyone and perfecting everything. He had his own group of fangirls too. Which was utterly creapy. But who was I to judge? I caught sight of Pein tuning his bass guitar and Konan was doing voice exercises to prepare her voice for singing. Sasori was near the body guards, making sure the perimeter was properly set so no radical fans could bust in and wreak havoc upon the room. I assume they were familiar with it considering he was being so adamant on it all and double-checked the guard's actions. Itachi, sitting with the blond boy whom was finally named as Naoki, was conversing in hushed tones. I caught sight of Hidan sitting in the corner doing his own thing, women surrounded him and he looked like he was having a great time. I would be too if I was a guy surrounded by more than five chicks with size 5 waists and triple D breasts that were practically busting out of their sluttily cut 'I heart Hidan' shirts. I hadn't a clue where Kisame was, not that I really cared. I mean, his phone rang about ten minutes ago and the last thing I saw of him was his back as he urgently spoke into the phone... Not that I was watching or anything...

When the show began, it brought back memories. Crazy memories of when I was still a kid with the others. Kisame hadn't came back by the time it started so Hidan was on the stage covering for him. He should count his lucky stars that Hidan was there to back him up. I wondered if he even appreciated everything he had here. I bet he didn't. I watched Kaito as he played with the recently dubbed 'Nao-chan'. Yeah, the name was a product of Kaito's boyish use of short-hand. Naoki looked over at me and mentioned something about grabbing something to eat really quick, I shrugged and asked if he could grab something for Kaito while he was up there. Naturally, Kaito wanted to go but I hushed him and told him that a child should never invite their self, they only go when invited not when they choose to invite themselves. As soon as Naoki left Kaito turned to me and I watched him for a few moments, for a child so young and supposedly carefree, well he wasn't carefree. No, Kaito was well matured beyond his years and I didn't feel like looking at that serious, childish face a moment longer. Instead I gave him a wide smile and asked him if he wanted to play a game. A child is but a child at heart, no matter what position they are forced into a child will always revert to their childish ways. He climbed up in my lap and we played Tic-tac-toe and Hangman for a while. Halfway through the third song of Naoki's leave the back door opened and in lumbered Kisame. He looked over at me but I feigned ignorance and kept playing Tic-tac-toe with Kaito. I heard his boyish laughter drift through the room, it sounded so pleasuring and musical that I could not resist and ended up laughing along with him.  
"Mommy, no fair! You can't do that!"

I laughed, "Says who?"  
"The rules Mommy! You're supposed to listen to the rules!"  
"Oh poo, rules are so silly sometimes."  
He looked at me with a serious boyish expression, "But you have to follow them Mommy. You said so yourself. Remember? When Steven wouldn't let me play outside you said that rules are made to be followed and as much as you want to break them you _can't_, because that would mean you're bad and being a bad person is very bad."

I nodded somberly as memories of Steven hit home and I felt myself clutch Kaito tightly, "We don't have to worry about Steven anymore, alright Kaito?"  
He held onto me tightly, "What happened to him Mommy? How do you know he can't come back?"  
I squeezed my eyes closed tightly, "Because Mommy won't let him come back. I won't let anybody take you away from me ever again. Alright Kaito? Nobody. I will always be here for you Kaito. No matter what happens to me I won't allow you to be alone."  
I felt his small form wrapped in my arms tightly, he bobbed his head up and down in agreement. I looked up then and caught sight of Kisame. He had been staring at us, I knew he had because I had felt his eyes boring holes throughout my body. We caught gazes and I glared at him, anger and frustration wracked in my gaze, the look in his eyes would best be described as fight, he was ready to fight but there was something else there. A small glimmer of weary exhaustion and a glitter of something that I was unable to interpret. Pain, perhaps? But before I could fully decipher it, he turned and headed down the hallway leaving the scent of a fresh ocean breeze in his wake.

Around 3 a.m. was when we officially got back to the hotel and in the rooms. I cleaned up and got a hold of some of Itachi's clothes, that would have to do until tomorrow when I could actually go shopping with Konan. This was real cool of everyone, to pitch in and help me in my major time of need. Well, actually not everyone was pitching in, but _almost_ everyone was. I tucked Kaito into the smaller couch and crashed on the larger one, I hadn't even fully hit the pillow and I was out like a light.

-Kaito's POV-

When I woke up I knew it was early, because it was still really dark outside. That and Mommy wasn't awake yet. Mommy always woke up early, she said it was cause she didn't like to sleep, she said sleeping is what dead people do and she wasn't dead. I'm glad Mommy's not dead, I didn't like being separated from Mommy, especially for long periods of time. Steven used to hurt Mommy and I could always tell because she used to cry a lot when he was around, she hasn't cried much lately. I liked that, seeing Mommy cry wasn't my favorite thing to see. I knew she never wanted to leave me ever again, Steven used to do that. Whenever Mommy made him mad he would take me away and make me stay with Kaori. I didn't like Kaori very much, whenever I stayed with him he always made me play these games I didn't like. Like there was one where you had to pull your pants down for him and he plays with your wee-wee. He said I wasn't allowed to tell Mommy, he said Mommy would get rid of me if I did. He said it was a game girls didn't understand, only boys understood that game. I didn't like keeping secrets from Mommy, but I didn't want her mad at me so I never did tell her. Now Kaori was gone so that made me happier. With all this thinking I knew I wasn't going to go back to sleep. When I had problems sleeping Mommy would always get me a glass of milk. She said it made the tummy tired. I wanted my tummy to be tired because I was tired and ready to sleep. I got up and made my way to her, but she looked happy while she was sleeping. She had this smile I never seen her have as she slept and I decided I couldn't wake her up, that wouldn't be very nice of me. That's when I decided I was a big boy and big boys could get their own glasses of milk without their mommy's help. I went to the kitchen myself and realized I couldn't reach the cabinet, so I pushed a chair near it and tried to climb on it. It was really high and I almost fell down. But, once I was on top of the counter I was able to hunt around in the cabinets more freely. I finally found a glass after I broke one, or two. Oops. I climbed down from the counter and had to suppress a cry of pain. My feet felt like they were being ripped to shreds and with every move I made it only hurt worse. I started crying suddenly and that's when the light flipped on in the kitchen. I looked through my bleary, tear-streaked eyes and saw the man who had made Mommy cry earlier. I didn't like him from the beginning, the way he yelled at Mommy and upset her. I could tell she had really liked him too. I tried to get away from him but he was really fast and he grabbed me up. The expression on his face was weird, all twisted up and shriveled. I looked down and saw the glass from the cups I dropped a little while ago. He was barefoot like me and he was stepping in it. But he never cried and that was really weird. 'Cause when I stepped in it, it made me cry but he was stepping in it and he wasn't crying. I saw Mommy run in a few seconds later, she looked extremely worried and her eyes got all big and worried-like when she saw my feet. I only noticed them all red and bloody because she was staring at them and I was faintly aware of her scolding me. I looked up and saw her crying, I felt really bad. It was my fault that she was crying. I was just as bad as this mean guy that was carrying me, I made Mommy cry. I reached out for her and started apologizing to her repeatedly. The guy holding me didn't want to give me to her, I could tell and I glared at him and yelled, "LET ME GO! I WANT MY MOMMY NOT YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU MADE MOMMY CRY!" His eyes widened with shock there. I could tell I had caught him off guard but when I reached out for Mommy again he didn't resist in letting me go to her. I kind of felt bad for yelling at him and being mean, but he had hurt mommy's feelings and I didn't like that. Momma ran downstairs, she took the stairs 'cause the elevator was taking too long to reach the room. She ran down the street too. I was only faintly aware of entering a place that was white, nothing but pure white. It had taken forever to get there and I felt really bad 'cause momma was breathing all heavy and stuff by the time we got there. Her hair was stuck on her face, she handed me over to the doctors just as my world began fading to black. But not before I caught sight of Mommy clutching her chest with a painful expression.

-Madison's POV-

I had ran down 23 flights of stairs and 10 blocks of sidewalk to get Kaito to the hospital. I know I was probably over-reacting but when I saw him in the kitchen, there had been so much blood. I had never even bothered to put shoes on with the worry that clutched me so tightly. I was scared for my baby. I was extremely scared. By the time I got there my chest was hurting like crazy and now that I had stopped running, I found the tedious task of breathing impossible. That's when I felt the cracking sensation. I cried out and clutched my chest, my vision seared white from the pain that wracked my entire form. It hurt so badly, a pain I was strangely unfamiliar with. A pain so severe that it was worse than any other that I had ever felt before. I didn't even notice I was crying until I realized that white hot heat that seared my vision was also blurring, the pain so great in my body that I felt I could no longer support my weight and hit my knees on hard tile flooring, no doubt bruising my knees. I screamed once again as another sharp pain wracked my chest. Everything blurred together after that, the oxygen mask fitting over my face snugly, the darkness, someone beating on my chest, and lastly the sharp pain of a defibrillator...

**Okay so there's probably one chapter left in this baby XD sorry about the cliff hanger AGAIN :P You guys'll get used to it. Anyways, so I SHOULD have another chapter posted tomorrow but I dunno cause there's this after school club dinner tomorrow and there may or may not be a storm rolling in and hopefully it won't knock out my power or internet XD I'll try my best darlings. Please review sweet hearts 3**

**Sincerely,**

**~DenaHoshigaki**


	11. And They Lived Happily Ever After?

**So this is the last chapter and I would like to dedicate it to Zancora123 and LittleKirara. Thank you Zancora for being such a religious reviewer :P I hope you guys like it! Also, I do not own Naruto or *sniff* Kisame...  
Kisame: You called?  
Me: Uhhh... No?  
Kisame: *sweatdrop***

-Kisame-

I sat in the waiting room for what seemed like days but I knew it was more realistically just a few hours. Dangling in my oversized hand was Madison's black flats. When she took Kaito away from me, she had made such a mad dash down the stairs that I was unable to stop her and remind her to put some shoes on. For the past few hours I had played the scene out in my head on repeat. Now, I was looking up into the face of a middle-aged doctor. His hair streaking snow white contrasted greatly with his naturally black hair. He heaved a sigh as he grabbed a chair and sat next to me. "You are Kisame Hoshigaki, I presume. The father of Kaito correct?"  
I nodded, "Yes, will he be alright?"  
"He will be fine. He suffers from Hemophilia1, which would explain why Ms. Underwood was so adamant on getting him here as soon as possible."  
I looked down, _Hemophilia huh? _"What about-"  
"We don't know yet. Unfortunately, there is not much we can do about her either."  
I didn't like the response, "What do you mean doctor? That you cannot do anything about her?"  
"She has no insurance, not a dime to her name, she doesn't even have a bank account Mr. Hoshigaki. You must understand, this hospital is a company too and we cannot have liabilities like that running around receiving free, expensive treatment. We have her hooked up to every machine possible but my boss has ordered their removal. I do apologize Mr. Hoshigaki but she cannot pick up her tab it seems."  
My eyes flashed angrily at that, no treatment just because she was _poor_? That was _ridiculous_, I shook my head, "What do you have to do?"  
He raised an eyebrow, "We don't know what's wrong with her, so we're just running the basic diagnostics. I was contemplating giving her a X-Ray and maybe a MRI, if I get desperate enough I might even run an ultrasound. But, I cannot do anything without any cash Mr. Hoshigaki."  
I scowled, "Yeah, don't worry about it, I gotta pick up the kid's tab anyways so you might as well throw her's in there as well."  
He smiled then and nodded but then faltered soon after, "Mr. Hoshigaki, you both share a child. This would imply you two once had a functional relationship."  
I crossed my arms, "Didn't know I had a kid til yesterday so I'm not sure if that counts as 'functional' to you but what're you getting at anyways?"  
"Well, you see, I was wondering if you knew of any pre-existing conditions she might suffer from."  
I told him I did not but recommended he try tracking down Kevin, her older brother she mentioned before, because I'm sure he would know. Hopefully.  
He nodded and took his leave then. "Very well, I thank you for your time, Mr. Hoshigaki."

It wasn't long before he did track down her older brother, which kind of shocked me. I didn't really expect him to find him that quickly, actually I didn't expect him to find Kevin _at all._ But he did. Not even 72 hours after I informed the doctor of Kevin was he busting through the door way. I had allowed Kaito to visit Madison and at this very moment he sat curled up in bed with her reading, or attempting to read, a book with her. Madison had been placed in a medical induced a coma to prevent any stress from bothering her and giving her the possible potential to have another heart failure like that. I suppose it wasn't right to call it heart failure because if it had been she wouldn't have survived. But, I'm not sure 'cause I'm no medic, maybe it is possible to have heart failure and survive. Who knows. Like I said, not a medic. The first thing I noticed about him was that him and Madison were like night and day. While Madison bore beautiful emerald eyes with dirty blonde hair, Kevin had deep set brown eyes with matching dark brown hair and he, oddly, did not have the standard military buzz-cut, instead his hair was a tad bit longer, not short but not long either, although it was long enough for him to have a brown curl brush along on his forehead. If I had to guess his age, I would say he was about 32, he had a strong, pronounced jawline and his muscles weaved perfectly with his military uniform that he still donned. I suppose the worry of his sister's health drew him away from work so suddenly he hadn't even taken the courtesy time to prepare. His eyes fell on me almost immediately as he sweeped the room with his gaze. But just as soon as my presence was acknowledged by those eyes it was ignored. He walked to the side of the bed where Kaito watched him with wide, frightened eyes. He held no interest for Kaito and instead peered down at Madison; Whom looked small and frail in the hospital-issued bed. Her body had gathered a pale and sickly appearance about it. After a good ten minutes it was as if he finally noticed that there was people in this world aside from his comatose sister. The first thing, or person I should say, who received his attention was Kaito. He glanced from Kaito to Madison, Madison to Kaito and rinse and repeat. He then turned to me with a strange expression on his face, I suppose by the blue hair he felt he didn't need to do the quadruple-take like he did with Madison. He then turned his full body to me and offered his hand out for me to shake, "My name is Kevin Underwood, Madison Underwood's older brother. You are?"  
I grappled at his hand to shake it and tried to stand at the same time out of respect, "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki and this is Kaito... ahh... Forgive me, I'm unaware if Madison gave him her maiden name or what..."  
His brow furrowed at that and I could tell he didn't like that response, "You don't know your own son's last name?"  
"We were forced apart before I was aware she was even pregnant."  
"Forced, you say? Steven, correct?" He questioned.  
"Yes, Steven. He didn't, how do I say this? Particularly like me. I wasn't aware she was with child until a few days ago."  
"Steven didn't like anyone and I must say I never cared for him personally either." He responded.  
The doctor walked in at that time, interrupting any further conversation we could have gotten into, which was okay, I felt him and I had much to discuss at a later date in time.

The doctor's entrance in the room had taught me much at that time. For example, I now knew what Kevin did on the frontlines over seas. He was a medic. A doctor of sorts. The minute the doctor entered the room, he bombarded him with questions of what he has done so far and what he had yet to do. Lecturing him on some things he neglected and things that just didn't have any point with the here and now, but I didn't dare stop him. He was on a roll. It had been about a week since that point and Madison had exited her medical induced a coma. She was even released, but not after she was diagnosed with Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy2. She was given a series of medications she had to take to help her and the doctor told me that although at this very moment she may seem all happy and healthy, repeats of that night can take place. Any place, any time. He said if her heart got too bad she would have to get a myectomy3. I felt kind of bad too because he said what most likely triggered it was all the stress and trauma that was going on in her life. He said it was a pre-existing condition that sat in her system latent4, but all the action was what caused it to surface. I felt really bad for treating her so harshly before. But, you have to give me some credit. Lately, I've been feeling pretty crappy and some of the drugs that my psychiatrist has me on really messes with my mind. Nobody knew about those, my drugs that is, well they're not drugs, they're just these pills that the psychiatrist prescribed to me to help with my depression. Mood enhancers I think is what they are called. I ran a few fingers through my hair, I knew I was going to need to have this discussion with her. Explain why I was such an asshole to her before. Although, no excuse can excuse me for what I'd done. I mean, even Kaito was still leery of me. I felt bad for the kid too honestly. Caught in the middle of all this, he was going to need some help. Therapy perhaps. Kakuzu was gonna kill me, all this cash I'm spending.  
I walked into Madison's room at that time, she had just taken her pill that the doctor handed to her.  
I took a deep breath and said, "Madison?" Might as well get this over with, "Could we talk?"

-Madison's POV-

I tilted my head back, swallowing the pill the kind doctor had given to me when I had heart a deep, rough voice speaking my name, so with my eyes slitting open, I locked eyes with my visitor, Kisame hovering in the doorway. His omnipresent blue hair brushing into his eyes, only eyes that held a seriousness I don't believe I've seen him have before. I froze in place, extremely tense after his statement requesting my presence in a discussion. I nodded, of course I had to consent to this, what else could I do? It's not like I could say no to him, not with that intense look in his eyes I couldn't. He walked over to me after shutting the door. His steps uncertain and I knew it must have been something serious because he had failed to bring Kaito with him. He stood before me, shuffling from leg to leg uneasily. I sighed and patted the bed beside me to give him permission to sit next to me. He obliged and sat down, I was tense as he finally began to form his words.  
"I'm... I owe you an apology... From before... The way I reacted was wrong. I shouldn't have yelled or threatened to take Kaito away. It's just... I haven't been myself lately."  
I frowned angrily, "I hope you are not under the impression that you can just stride in here, apologize for almost ruining my life, and everything will be okay as you take away _my_ son." I spoke in a cam, even voice hinting anger.  
I saw his eyes flash angrily, but as soon as it manifested, it disappeared. Instead, he responded in an apologetic tone hinting an underlayer of stress and tenseness, "I don't expect you to forgive me and I no longer wish to pursue custody of Kaito. I never intended to, I only spoke empty threats. It was wrong of me to threaten you to begin with. I'd like to make it up to you if it's possible."  
I nodded and deliberated what I could ask from him, I finally came up with what I wanted, "What is it? I mean, everyone said you've been acting weird lately and Itachi even went so far as to say that you are ill. What is it that you are 'ill' with?"  
I was met with silence, he didn't respond for a long time. When he did, his voice was a hushed whisper, as if he were telling me one of the most sacred secrets of all time, "My mother died not too long ago. Madison... my mother is all I have... after you disappeared I didn't have anyone but her. Throughout my rise to fame I've had just my mother. And just like that, she died. It hurt... a lot. When she died it hit me pretty hard and I became immensely depressed. I was diagnosed with depression and finally went to a psychiatrist, my psychiatrist prescribed me these pills that are what is called 'mood enhancers' they have nasty side affects and I'm afraid you and Kaito witnessed firsthand one of the nasty side affects."  
I watched him with a hawkish gaze best identified as analytical suspicion. I accepted his apology and looked down, "These side affects, how long do they last?"  
He shrugged, "They come and they go. I ran out of my prescription yesterday so today's been pretty tough. But, I shouldn't be complaining. I mean, what with you being diagnosed with heart disease and what not. My depression is nothing compared to you."  
I laughed dryly, "Yeah, thanks."  
He glanced over with a horrified expression and apologized repeatedly and obsessively, which made me laugh a little bit, "Stop worrying Kisame. I didn't take offense in it. It's alright." I looked down at my hands then and sighed, "Kisame... it's really been a long time."  
He nodded in silent agreement, "Yeah... I suppose it has. Madison... What're you going to do?"  
I looked at him confused, "Do about what?"  
"I mean, now that you're diagnosed and stuff. I would rather you didn't work and stress yourself out. The doctor said it's not a good thing to overexert yourself and I know how you have that habit of yours."  
I blushed then and shrugged, "I'll do what I have to, I understand the doctor's orders and worries but I don't have the time to worry about my health. I have a son to raise and now medical expenses to pay."  
He seemed to take that, albeit reluctantly, but he still took it, "What medical expenses is that?"  
I looked at him like he was stupid and had suddenly lost the ability to comprehend, "Well, someone has to pay for Kaito's and my hospital stay."  
He shrugged with a small smirk, which I found strange might I add, "It's already paid Madison."  
My eyes widened and even though I knew the answer, I still asked the question, "What? Who-?"  
"I thought the least I could do was pick up your tab," He interjected.  
I repeated what he said in a slow voice as if I couldn't comprehend, "Pick. Up. My. Tab?"  
"Yes, I picked up your tab. As in, you no longer have medical bills."  
I watched him, bewildered by his actions but watched him no less.  
"I would also like you to come back. I'm not asking for romantic relations or anything that you don't want. I just, I would like you to stay with me so that you don't have to worry anymore. I worry about you and Kaito."  
"No."  
"Please Madison, I've missed so much of my son's life as it is and I don't want to miss another second."  
Again I repeated, "No."  
"Please. You're ill Madison, what if something happens to you? Kaito's too young to comprehend that he has to call 911, it's not safe for you to live alone and the stress of bills and other things could put you through another heart failure and could kill you. Is that what you want? To die and leave Kaito all alone?"  
"He wouldn't be alone, he has you. Remember?"  
"Sure he has me but I cannot take the place of his mother. You want to die so your son grows up not remembering what it's like to have one?"  
As much as it bothered me, he was right. Damn all these people being right. I sighed, "Fine. But I want to finish high school at least."  
"Fine with me, but I don't want you on a high school campus. It's not a good environment for you."  
I scowled, "Don't start bossing me around and I don't intend on going to school at a literal high school, a 21 year old has no place as a student of high school."  
He turned to me then and smirked, which made me picture me as a high school student at this age and laugh as well. It was nice today, very nice.

-5 Years Later-

It was 7 a.m. and a booming male voice could be heard yelling, "KAIIIITOOOO! GET UP! THE BUS IS GOING TO BE HERE IN AN HOUR! COME ON SON!"  
In the kitchen was rustling, where a large bellied woman was putting a pan on the stove and soon the scent of pancakes wafted throughout the air. Her voice also took on a louder tone as she ushered the before mentioned child down the stairs. Said child came scampering down the stairs at that moment and scarfed down his pancakes as if he had never eaten before. The boy had dark blue hair that with age was slowly fading from blue to black while his eyes remained their burning onyx color. In a high chair sat a girl, roughly the age of two blubbering and making a mess of her food. Her light blue hair was standing on ends waiting to be cleaned and styled for the coming day ahead. A horn somewhere outside blared alerting Kaito to his bus, he hopped from his chair and hugged his mother and father goodbye. Kissing his sister on the forehead he shouts a, "Seeya after school baby sister!" Before he bounds onto the large yellow chariot best known as a bus. Shortly after Kaito's leave, the male retired to his 'study' where he fiddled with his drums for a while, the girl who's dirty blonde hair fell to the middle of her back, her belly swelled before her caused her to adopt a sort of waddle and in her arms was the child from before. The girl now bearing neatly combed hair and a clean face, absent of sticky hands. Her squeal of joy upon seeing her father seated at the drums could be heard throughout the house and he gladly obliged in taking her. He placed his drumsticks in her hands and guided them so that she was drumming and with each noise she made, she cooed and squealed from the joy and amazement. The woman's lip twitched into a smile as she watched, her emerald eyes lifted and locked on with molten onyx gaze and with softening eyes she whispered,  
"I love you Kisame..."

**1****Hemophilia is actually a Greek word which is correctly spelled Haemophilia. It is a hereditary disorder where there are problems blood clotting. While it's not unheard of female's having it, it is very rare. Women are mostly 'carriers' for the disorder and men are the one's who suffer from it. It is in fact impossible for men to carry it, they cannot give Hemophilia to their children but a woman can to her sons. Hemophilia was once known as the 'royal disease' as it was most naturally occurring in those of royal birth, however, my hypothesis is that is due to all the incest. However, I have no evidence to back that so don't listen to me. Back in the old days, people who suffered with this disorder had a life expetency of 11 years, but now with modern technology they live a long and normal life, unfortunately they usually die 10 years before the average male does. It's a sad and unfortunate disorder really.**

**2****Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy is actually one of the most rarest heart diseases out there. There are three different types of Cardiomyopathy there is Hypertrophic, restrictive, and dilated. Dilated Cardiomyopathy is the most common of the three while Restrictive Cardiomyopathy is the most rarest of the three. Nobody knows what really causes it but we have a few theories, however it is not the case for ****_all_ with cardiomyopathy. The type I gave to Madison is a not the worst one but it's still pretty bad. Everything I mentioned about it is based on facts. For example, a person could be fine one minute, like they could literally feel fine and doing physical exercise and everything, then the next moment, heart failure and they die. It has happened before. Unfortunately, Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy can happen to ANYONE at ANY age, and the only way to find it is through physicals and a few other tests, which is why it was so hard for the doctor to find it via MRI's and such. A person could go practically their whole life without knowing they have it while others can't go past childhood without finding out.**

**3****Myectomy is a surgery that is given to patients suffering from Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, what they do is go through and cut out a hardened part of the heart. Usually it is given to patients who's blood flow is severely blocked and when it is performed patients show significant improvement.**

**4****Latent means dormant pretty much. Whenever something is inactive it is latent. It is another medical term. XD**

**I actually liked writing this chapter because I'm in a number of health classes and am getting my CNA's and CMAA's at the end of the year plus I major in psychology, anyway, writing this chapter allowed me to use some of my knowledge in disorders and diseases, especially a rare heart disease known as Cardiomyopathy.**

**Okay, Okay I know the ending's kinda cheesy and I'm totally sorry but I SUCK at writing endings to stories and what not. Anywho, I really would like to thank all that has favorited, reviewed, and followed my story to the very end. I also would like to thank reader's that will read this after it is completed and I do happen to enjoy reviews x] So please, no flames but I would ADORE it if you reviewed XD  
If you liked my story I hope that you hold out for I've entertained an idea that I will now start up a Case Files series which will feature akatsuki/naruto characters with OC pairings XD the most recent on I've started working on is going to be called Life Lessons #1: Tobi's Pretty Girl and I really hope you guys read those, if you're interested in Resident Evil, I'm working on an OC fanfic involving my darling Albert Wesker, I don't know when that one will be up because I have yet to even name it XD **

**Anyways, thanks for sticking with me you guys. I especially would like to thank my friend, Zancora123, for being a faithful reviewer throughout the whole story and also LittleKirara who became a reviewer towards the ending XD thank you both for being so faithful :D**

**Sincerely,  
~DenaHoshigaki 3**


End file.
